Heir to the Crimson Power: Remastered
by CrimsonDragonking
Summary: Hello and welcome to my story: Taking place 10 years after the show Seno Gremory, the new owner of the Boosted Gear must face the devil world and learn to control his new inner dragon however strange signs point to a evil group with intent to exterminate all angels. Can Seno save the angels from this new threat, protect his family, and protect this friends? OCxHarem. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello guys, If your reading this on this page, that means you have read my note, well I have made some grammar changes to this story and I will be adding more to it, as well as changing some things I have missed So enjoy.**_

* * *

"_Ddraig Talking_"

[Thoughts]

["_Ddraig talking in my head"]_

here is a little character description to help picture the main character

Name: Seno Himejima

Age: 16

Appearance: Seno is a young man with light skin, he inherited his mother Akeno Himejima's violet eyes and black hair, however it's styled more like his father Issei's hair but much longer reaching a bit past his shoulder in the back but shorter in the front, with the bangs covering part of his left eye. Average build for a 5' 9" teenager with slightly more muscle mass from his training in combat and magic from his mother and uncle Kiba.

Magical abilities: Boosted gear: inherited from his father Issei as well as his mother's talents with magic choosing to focus mainly on ice-based magic, but sometimes will use Lightning like his mother.

'My father was many things...a hero, a pervert, a nice guy but to me, he was only..dad. He had died when I was only 5 years old so I don't remember much about him, so all I know about him was from what my mother told me in her stories about dad when I was younger. He was a kind man who always worked hard on with everything he did, but he was also a pervert, always flirting with my aunts or my mother without a care in the world. Of course, my family didn't care at all, my mother; Akeno Himejima all but enjoyed the attention he gave her. However after dad passed away many things had changed, mom was more insistent on my training with magic, my aunt Rias always teaching me how to be a king like her, to lead a peerage of my own when I was old enough, so when my 16th Birthday came around my mother had told me something. That my fathers Sacred gear..was passed onto me when I was still a baby and it was now time to awaken that power so that I can truly begin my life as a devil.'

* * *

( as you can tell, I figured using the thought moment as a way to give some exposition about this story, and how it will grow and change. It takes place many years after the show so not to mess with the cannon; however, if major things are revealed I will find a way to add them to the story.)

* * *

"But what do you mean, activate this power? You mean like the magic my mother has been trying to teach me?" I asked my Aunt Rias, her long red hair tied back into a bun as we sat the kitchen table, looking at her with a stern look, It was clear what she wanted to teach me was bringing back sad memories of my father.

"Yes, in a way; it's more like focusing your magic power to your non dominant hand and concentrating it there and hopefully the boosted gear will manifest and be awakened once again, and besides you start your second year at school, it's about time you started forming a peerage of your own and choosing to live your way." As Rias spoke she placed her hand over the other, slowly rubbing the small red ruby ring on her finger reminding herself once again of my father.

"Aunt Rias... why must you keep wearing that ring... I know dad meant a lot to you but it's been 11 years since he died, isn't it about time you..." Before I could even finish my sentence Rias had slapped my forehead causing me to wheel back rubbing the spot where she hit me...

"No i will not, your father died protecting me, your mother your aunts, as well as the whole magical world from the Khaos Brigade's final attack on this town, he died a hero and I will never stop thinking about him, but now is not the time to talk about this, you need to focus on awakening your father's.. I mean your sacred gear."

'well I definitely overstepped with that remark, my family had; as far as I can remember mourned for my father's death for more than 12 years before living a normal life, well normal enough for a family like mine. My father had married every girl in his Harem as my mother had put it, but to me, they were my aunts.'

"Alright alright, I will try," I said closing my eyes, feeling the magic my Mother taught me flowing through my body trying to focus it into my hand; my eyebrows furrowing as I feel the magic pooling above my wrist condensing and pressing together into a single point until it felt like the magic exploded, awakening the Sacred Gear, or at least what I thought was the boosted gear. Opening my eyes I saw a small red gauntlet only covering my hand with a large green gem in the center small yellow spikes on either side.

"_Well it's about time, Hello Rias it's been years since I sensed your presence, but who is this new partner of mine, his magic feels almost like Issei's, but much different._"

A voice said echoing through the room, my mind stunned at the deep voice unsure who or what it was. "Yes it's been a long time indeed Ddraig, this is Issei's son Seno, it took us a while to fulfill Issei's last wish before he died," Rias said before reaching down to pick up a small red wooden box before placing it on the table in front of me opening it to reveal small red chess pieces. "These are your own Evil pieces, which you will use to form your own peerage but first we have to go to your Grandfathers to be registered as a King first," Rias said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You must know that becoming a king Seno is the first step in growing up, as well since my brother is the devil king, I have taken my role as the head of the Gremory Family, and as the current head of the family, I am naming you the next head."

Looking up at her I was surprised. "What, why me? why not Tabe, after all, he's the oldest? shouldn't he be the next head of the family?" I said closing the lid on the box of my evil pieces before standing up to look at her,"

Because Tabe has already made a name for himself, if he were to be named the next head of the family, I feel it would shake his focus and he may misguide his peerage, and lose himself if he were to focus on only making the Gremory name proud," Rias said heading for the stairs.

"Well Rias, if I'm to become the next head of the family I will make you proud... and I definitely will make dad proud of me," I said looking over at her as I picked up the box.

"I know you will my dear boy, I know Issei would have been very proud of his son." She said before heading upstairs to talk to my aunts. Looking at the gear over, watching the gem gleam in the light of the kitchen before following up the stairs to start packing a bag for the ride to my uncles, in the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

After we had reached the Gremory train to the underworld it gave me time to think, time to wonder why my father wanted me to have his sacred gear with his dying wish. "_Your Father just wanted to make sure your aunts and mother were protected, despite his perverted side he was always making sure they were safe, which is most likely why your mother fell in love with him._"

Ddraig had said his voice echoing through my head, the memory burned deep into my mind, causing me to sigh. 'I get that but why me? My older brother Tabe would have been much more sense, hell he is already known as a protege in the underworld Community.' Looking down at my hand where the Sacred gear had manifested once before I concentrated once again making it appear, the Green Gem glowing once again. "_Well, Seno was it? Rias said you're Issei's son, well I can tell why your magic is a lot like his...weak, but unlike his yours seems to be something else, similar in feeling sure, but there's something else there, I'm not sure what exactly but I can tell you have trained to use your magic much better then he had, again I think that's because he was always thinking about your mother's breasts, or Rias's, or Xenovia's...well you get the idea..._"

I was only half listening to what Ddraig was saying as I turned back towards my family causing me to sigh, I didn't want to admit it but I knew why my father chose me to be the one to protect the family, because I was his last son, the last child would have, he chose me over my brother or my sisters to have his sacred gear because of this fact. As I sat there I watched my Aunt Asia tying braids into my sister Asari's hair, though dark brown like my fathers was it was long like her mothers. Always smiling at me like I was her favourite out of our siblings, course I knew it was she was proud of her big brother because my Aunt Rias had told my mother and my other Aunts I had done it, I awakened my father's sacred gear.

"_...Hey kid, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, if you're going to be my newest partner then I need to tell you something first_." Ddraig said causing me to look back down at the sacred gear. "_this gear isn't a toy, using my power isn't something you can master right away, your father took weeks, months even to master, or more accurately get an understanding of what the Boosted Gear could do. It wasn't until an incident with Koneko that he even was able to achieve Balance Breaker... but I'm getting way ahead of myself, the point I'm trying to make here kid is, don't expect me to hold your hand through your training, I didn't help your father, and I won't help you, to be a great devil one must stand on his own two feet before having others stand behind him." _And with that, the gear vanished causing me to sigh once again.

_ "_He always did things his own way, but Ddraig always did look out for your father when it came to his life." a voice said, looking up it was my Aunt Xenovia, her blue hair tied back in a ponytail holding onto a small boy as she was breastfeeding, causing me to turn away blushing with embarrassment.

"Aunt Xenovia...could you do that another time, it's embarrassing when you try to talk to me while you're doing that," I answered once again looking at my Aunt Asia to keep myself from looking at Xenovia.

"Sorry Seno, I forget that your not much like your father sometimes, he always didn't mind seeing this sort of thing." Xenovia answered, a low chuckle in her throat as she sat down beside me pulling up her shirt.

'But I was exactly like my father, despite them being my Aunt's I could always appreciate their bodies. My Aunt Rias always wore revealing clothes to bed, most likely out of habit now for my father. Her long red hair making it past her ass, which I can admit was an amazing feature on her, or my Aunt Xenovia, who had in my mind, the perfect figure, her long slender legs, and slightly thick thighs were always an attractive feature in my mind, course I always hated thinking about how attractive her or my other Aunt's were, as they are my family. "It's fine Aunt Xenovia, actually I'm more like dad then you think, but we're family to think of you like that is just weird." Causing Xenovia to laugh, causing me to give her a weird look.

"Sorry, Seno, just hearing you call me Aunt is silly since I'm the only one who didn't marry your father, course I loved him as much as they did, but when It came down to it, I knew I loved your Uncle Kiba as much as I loved Issei." Laughing along with her now I looked over at the rest of our weird family, my mother was playing chess with aunt Rias, Koneko was talking with Asia about something, I was too far away to hear while my little sister Asari sat beside her mother and listened. Standing up I decided to head to the other train car to find the rest of my family, opening the door I looked around to find my uncle Kiba was sitting on a chair with a children book reading it to my little sisters, Maomi Gremory, Tanabe Toujou, and Inia Hyoudou, Maomi was sitting in Kiba's lap, her crimson red hair standing out above everything else about her, her bright blue eyes fixated on the book. My other sisters Inia Hyoudou along with Tanabe were sitting on the ground listening, Inia's long silver hair was tied up in pigtails, her brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses halfway down her nose while Tanabe's white hair was almost identical to her mother Koneko,the bangs of her hair framing her small pixie-like face, her golden yellow eyes were looking towards Kiba, clearly listening to the story but only half paying attention. Hearing me enter all four pairs of eyes turned to look at me, Inia's eyes lighting up as she smiled standing up and running over to hug me.

"Big brother, come sit with us please, it's just getting good, please, please, please." She begged and I just laughed rubbing my hand through her hair messing it up and smiling.

"Alright, alright, but only cause you asked Inia." Taking my sister's hand I walk back sitting beside Tanabe with Inia sitting in my lap, causing Kiba to chuckle and he returns to reading the story for the girls.

"You sure you wanna sit through this Seno? the girls have been bugging me to read to them for weeks before we left, and I'm betting you're going to be reading to them as well." Kiba said looking at me.

"Ya I don't mind, besides I don't really get to spend time with my little sisters very often what with you and mom always training me for combat and how to use my magic properly so it's nice to just sit and relax once and a while," I remarked messing up Inia's hair causing her to puff out her cheeks and swat at my hands and giggling.

"Your choice Seno, but don't say I didn't warn you,"


	3. Chapter 3

After listening to Kiba read story after story to the younger girls I got up and go sit by myself to relax, looking outside just staring not really looking at anything in particular as a voice echo above my head from an intercom. "We will now be entering the Gremory Terminal in 5 minutes." Looking back outside I couldn't help but admire the large amount of land owned by the family, the huge space always amazed me. Standing up I head back to the train car with Kiba and the others as the whole family is sitting together.

"It's been a while since we were last here Rias." Akeno said smiling fixing the hair out of her eyes."

"Yes, it has Akeno...not since...Issei died." Rias said, once again looking down at her ruby ring sighing as she turned and looked at me. "Once we arrive we will go see my brother and you will be granted a King Evil piece once you take it in, you will be given the Strength of the King." Nodding I take a deep breath looking down at my left hand.

'Do I have what it takes, to do what dad did? Protecting mom and the others as well as developing a peerage of my own and leading them... what about this Sacred gear..this...Ddraig, what am I do to?'

"Aunt Rias..do you have any...advice for me... I don't know exactly what to do? I mean..how can I live up to dad's reputation.."

"That my dear Seno is something you must find for yourself, your father, did things his way, trained his way, and became stronger his way but those don't apply to you, you have to find your own way of doing things. But always remember that your mother and I as well as the rest of your family are here for you, and will always support you no matter what you do, or how you choose to live your life." Hearing Aunt Rias say these things always made me more nervous, sure it would be easy with my family behind my decisions, but it's my own decisions that are the problem.

"We have now arrived at the Gremory terminal, and we thank you and have a pleasant day." The voice on the intercom said causing me to look outside to see a large amount of servants standing on the platform to greet us. Taking a deep breath I head for the door, opening it to see a tall man with Crimson red hair wearing a deep blue suit.

"Ah hello Seno, it's good to see you." He said smiling before giving me a hug.

"Yes it's good to see you, Uncle Zechs," I said smiling as he stepped back from me to hug my Aunt Rias, my mother as well as the rest of the family.

"It's so good to see all of you again, but I must admit it's a shock to know you were coming today, Grayfia didn't mention you were coming until last night, we're lucky we didn't miss your arrival," SirZechs said again gesturing to the women behind him wearing a maid uniform.

"No it's fine brother, I wasn't exactly planning this visit myself either, or you meeting us here on the platform however Seno did what...what Issei took a few days to achieve...he was able to manifest the Boosted gear," Rias said, her words hanging heavy on her heart whenever she spoke of dad.

"Oh well I figured I would greet my little sister when she arrived, and besides the chance to see my nieces and nephew is a good excuse to get out of work, but I must say I'm impressed Seno, If it's no big deal to you would you care to show me the boosted gear? I'm just curious the last time we saw it, it had already matured and grew but to see it in a state of...well what I like to call... Infancy... it's a real sight to see." SirZechs said, I just shrug placing down my bags before holding out my hand, focusing once again, though difficult still it was becoming easier to manifest the sacred gear. Once appearing the Gem glowed and the deep voice echoed once again.

"_Oh a state of infancy you say lord Lucifer...while I find that comment a bit of an insult, I can't help but agree, this form is much weaker than when it matures, but never forget what this small gear is capable of, never forget that_" Ddraig said causing SirZechs to be taken back, but just laughs and nods.

"Oh, of course, Ddraig, I will never forget the sight you and Issei put on stopping Rias's engagement to Riser Phenex," SirZechs said. Before clapping his hands, the maids all gathering up our things and gesturing us to follow as we walked towards the house. As we walk towards the house I could hear Aunt Rias and Uncle Zechs talking about me and the boosted gear.

"Are you sure he will be able to handle this power? With the white dragon returning who knows when he might be in danger."

"Yes, once the White Dragon returns...he will be in danger, that's why I asked that you break the laws, allow him to become a king and form his own peerage...for Issei's..last wishes for me, to see his son grow up and be..well..like him, protecting us all from the big bad out there" As Rias said this her eyes glossed over tears welling up in her eyes, quickly rubbing her eyes as we approached the house. Once we reached the house I couldn't help but be amazed at the house mansion, the large pillars lining the sides of the overhang heading towards the large double doors, opening the door I walked into the large entrance room, following my sisters along as we were being guided by the maids, gesturing us towards the upstairs and the bedrooms. While my mother and Aunt Rias followed Uncle Zechs to another room I follow one of the maids to a bedroom at the end of a long hallway, opening the door she gestures me inside while she goes and places my bags on a small desk, entering the room I look around, a large king size bed in the center of the room along the far wall, a desk to the right of the bed alongside a deep brown mahogany chair.

"Will, that be all Lord Seno?" The maid said causing me to turn and look at her, surprised to find her standing right behind me causing me to flinch a bit blushing the girls short dirty blonde hair framed her face very well, her green eyes looking at me waiting for me to answer her question.

"Oh.. umm.. I'm fine, just..amazed of this room." I answer her while she bows to me, her maid outfit showing a little cleavage and I just can't help but admire her figure, while I was younger I never really noticed how attractive my uncle's maids were, but as I got older I started noticing more and more of their beautiful figures.

"Well if there's anything you need, anything at all please let me know as I have been ordered to take care of your needs while you're here." She answered turning around, the skirt of her outfit fluttering a bit causing her smooth thighs to show and a hint of deep red fabric. Blushing I just watch her leave before stopping.

"Well, what exactly is your name? So least that way if I do have anything done I can just ask for you by name." I asked walking towards her as she reached the door, turning back to look at me she smiled, a hint of blush in her cheeks.

"My name is Yada, and please, call on me with any need you have." As she spoke I could feel almost like there was more to her words then implied, as she walked out I smile having to remind myself to thank my uncle for assigning her to my care while heading to my bags to begin unpacking, the sight of her light blush and figure still in my mind making it clear as to truly why, she asked if I needed anything else and to call on her if I have any more needs done.

"_Like father like son, but I will admit, you do have good taste_," Ddraig said, causing me to stop and look at my hand, the green Gem from the gear had manifested and was glowing. "_Your father would be proud of you for being interested in her, of course, it seems she was interested in you as well but was it because of who you are, or what you _are,"

"What are you talking about? What I am? What do you mean Ddraig?" I asked, sitting down on the bed as we talked.

"_Well, you're the son of Issei, the new red dragon Emperor, and Stepson to Rias Gremory, to anyone in the human world, you're just a normal guy, but down here, you're a big deal, and you have a lot to live up _to," Hearing him say that just made me sigh as I look towards the door.

"So what? Are you saying that I should call her back here? And what tell her to kiss me? That's so weird."

"_No not just kiss you, think about it Seno, she was offering her full services to you, that means more than just a kiss,_" When he said that It finally clicked on what he and Yada were talking about.

"Wait, you're telling me she was offering her body to me, but that's insane, I mean why would she do that?" Lying back on the bed I look up at the canopy before looking back at the green gem. "It's because of dad isn't it, he always loved this sort of attention so now they think since I'm his son, I'm like that as well...well..they're not wrong, but still the thought of her offering her body to me..." My mind just wandered imagining all the things I could do, causing me to blush and shake my head while Ddraig just laughed, clearly able to know what was in my mind.

"_Well now that's something different, your father was always obsessed with a women breasts, but his son.. seems your more interested in a girls ass aren't you, as well as their legs._"

I just listened and nodded, 'he seemed to be a part of me, more than just in this sacred gear, but apart of me, talking to me in my head, or out loud so others around could hear...almost like he was a separate being.'

"Ddraig, I have to ask, what exactly are you, you said dad was known as the Red Dragon Emperor, but that's not exactly true is it, because I heard my aunt and uncle talking about it, they said I'm now the Red dragon..and your the thing that connects dad and me, so is that it? You are the dragon?"

"_Yes, I am known as the Red Dragon Emperor, and now so are you, and together we will grow, maybe even you can teach me more then what your dad did, and he taught me a few things._" I looked back up at the canopy setting my hands on the bed I sit up taking a deep breath. "Ddraig...together we will protect everyone... and..and enjoy a women's body..even more then dad did, and...and we will start with her.." I looked at the door taking a deep breath as I stood up walking towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a step outside my room I take a deep breath before looking down the hall, watching Yada walk around the corner, watching her, I notice her catch a glimpse of me from the corner of her eye, a smile on her face as I head down the hall after her until I'm suddenly stopped by my Aunt Xenovia.

"Oh sorry Seno, could you help me for a bit, I seemed to have gotten my bag stuck behind the desk and I can't get it out." Xenovia said smiling at her nephew. Looking past my aunt at Yada, watching her turn the corner I look back at her then back towards the hallway before sighing, I knew I lost my chance with Yada so I turn back to Xenovia and smile.

"Sure Aunt Xenovia, I will give you a hand, and can I ask how exactly did you get your bag stuck behind your desk?" Asking I can't help but laugh as I open the door to see clothes all over the place, some piled together some scattered all over the floor. "And how did you do this? We have barely been here for 10 minutes and you already made a mess." I can't help but laugh more as I go to the desk before turning back to look at Xenovia, standing in front of the door closing it before walking over to the desk.

"W...well I packed a lot more then I should have and the clothes got stuck...so when I went to pull on the clothes...I may have ended up throwing my bag behind my desk by accident." Xenovia said as she leaned against a chair watching me, looking over at her, I can't help but notice shes leaning towards me, her shirt low enough that I can see some cleavage, causing me to blush and look away. "Seno, what's wrong?" Xenovia asked, her face almost innocent like she didn't know what was wrong, her arms pushing her breasts up a bit. Turning I look back at her blushing more as I try to focus and grab the bag from the back before stopping I turn back to her realizing something.

"You didn't exactly get this bag stuck did you..you did this on purpose but..why..and why are you doing that." I look at her curious as I stand up crossing my arms across my chest determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Well Seno, when I saw that girl leaving your room with a smile on her face I knew she was interested in you, but I'm convinced it's more than an interest in you, it could be she thinks she could use you to gain influence here, or maybe she truly is interested in you. Now tell me, you wanted her didn't you, did you find her cute? Cause let me ask you this? Why do you think she's interested in you? Is it cause of you? Or the cause of who you are and what you represent?" Xenovia said her face calm and full on concern as she looked at me.

"Well ya, she said if I had anything she could do for me, to just ask, so I figured I would just..well... I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do, that's what I was just talking to about with Ddraig" I said shrugging my shoulders as I looked over at Xenovia, standing up I start walking toward the door. "I'm going to go ask her to visit my room tonight and well...as dad would have put it...become a real man."

"Father like son, even if deep down your different people, both of you are fascinated with the female figure.. maybe it's Ddraig.." Xenovia said leaning back on her bed slowly kicking her feet absentmindedly, however, at her comment, the gem manifested the voice echoing throughout the room.

"_I take that as an offence girl, the fact that I'm apart of both of them, and that they both are chasing girls has nothing to do with me. I think it's more the fact that you girls despite...Issei being gone for more than 10 years, still act like he's around, always teasing Seno like he was Issei_." Ddraig said before the Gem disappeared, but I just shrugged as I walked out of Aunt Xenovia's room, heading towards the main room hoping to run into Yada again, or maybe my Uncle to ask him directly about what Yada was talking about. Heading through the main room I stop hearing the sound of steel clashing against steel, following the sound I find my Uncle Kiba and who I'm guessing is a Knight in SirZechs peerage sparing. Leaning against the door frame I watch with amazement at his speed and fluid like movements with his sword, blocking and countering the other knight's attacks with such ease. It's wasn't until the Knight was able to stop Kiba's attack that they both stopped, their swords disappearing into magic circles.

"Well that seems to be enough for now, you have improved greatly, keep up this training and I'm sure you do just fine in your upcoming Rating Game," Kiba said before turning to look towards me. "Oh hello Seno, didn't see you there were you watching us?" He asked as he headed over towards a bench to grab a bottle of water.

"Ya, only just near the end though." I said as the knight left, though not really paying much attention to him as he left. " looked like your Training him right? That's nice of you." Walking over to him I smile, even when I was younger I always looked up to my uncles for guidance and advice.

"Ya, he came to me personally for training, wanted to be the best he could for his master and peerage, hearing that request..well...it reminded me of Issei...I couldn't refuse after that." Kiba said, looking down at the bottle of water before taking a big drink setting it back down.

"But enough of that, what have you been wandering around, most of the others are still unpacking, don't tell me you're done already? Kiba said turning to face me now.

"Well you see Kiba...one of Uncle Zech's maids..well I guess he placed her on my personal care, and she said something about...if I ever needed anything done..anything at all to ask her, but I can't figure out exactly what that meant," I said looking back towards the door.

"Well to me it sounds like SirZechs wants to make sure his nephew is well...in lames terms, wants you to become a real man...well at least learn what it's like to.. act like a king, to take charge and give orders, and a maid who is told to do as their told is the best way to learn that experience..as for what you choose to tell her to do, that is your decision." Kiba said patting my shoulder, "And I agree, our devil king has never failed to help your father or Rias with advice and I'm sure he wants you to learn how to lead, before you start...after all Rias took a while before she truly began to lead us, to use her pieces to their fullest and made the best choice decisions when the need arises." Kiba said before heading out of the training room, stopping to turn to face me again. "Most of the maids usually are seen around the major rooms of this mansion, so I'm sure you will find the one your looking for there, and Seno..do not do anything your father wouldn't do." Leaving the room I stand there stunned at Kiba's words.

'Don't do anything dad wouldn't do..but what does that mean, dad died when I was barely able to remember anything about him..and what I know is what my family has told me about him...that he was a kind man who worked hard, but also a pervert who loved admiring my mother and my Aunts bodies to the end...How is that going to help me not do anything he wouldn't' Shaking my head I sigh before heading for the main rooms, determined to find Yada and tell her to come to my room tonight, to do what dad would do...to make sure I'm ready to be a king, that's what Uncle Zechs wants from his nephew, to take command to be able to lead, Kiba was right SirZechs put Yada in my personal care to allow me time, time to build confidence as a king, to be ready to lead. Reaching the main room, I notice a lot of the maids looking at me, some with curiosity, some with respect; clearly from my heritage as the son of the Red Dragon Emperor and others...I couldn't exactly figure out it seemed to be a mixture of lust...and fear. Noticing Yada was easy to spot thanks to her long silver hair, and her long slender legs, walking up to her I take a deep breath. "Yada, can I ask you something?" I said, my voice still shaky. Turning Yada looked at me and smiled, her face flush a little as she slowly moved her bangs a little out of her eyes.

"Sure Lord Seno, what is it?" looking at me the way she was me nervous, but not nervous like I was going to run, nervous that I needed to take advantage of this confidence or I won't get another chance like this again.

"I..I want you to come to my room tonight, once everyone is asleep...and... " I look away thinking as I turn to look back at her taking a deep breath. "And do come with a pair of pj's please," I said causing the maid to blush, her face getting redder by the second before nodding.

"Y...yes sir, as you wish... I... I will see you tonight then Lord Seno." She said bowing once again, giving me a view of her cleavage again as she walks away. Watching her walk I admire her legs and hips once again, but noticing something different..there was almost a bounce in her step...Like she was happy and excited for tonight.

"_Once again Seno I will admit, you certainly have your father's charm. It seems the girls seem to fall for you as easily as they did Issei, whether it's because of the power you possess, or because of who you are, is up to debate._" Ddraig said, looking at my hand I just shrug.

"Maybe, but right now I'm more worried about what exactly I'm going to do tonight with Yada, I mean what exactly can I make her do? what should I make her do?"

"_That my boy is your decision, however, you should know that most girls still have their limits of what they will do, even if they're ordered to do it_."

"Well right now I think I'm just gonna go back to my room and think while I unpack some clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

Heading back through the house, just wandering around looking for my Uncle SirZechs; hoping he can give me some tips as a king since Aunt Rias didn't help me at all I run into my Aunt Asia reading in the library. Heading inside I tap her on the shoulder causing her to jump turning to see me blushing. "Oh Seno, you scared me guess I was so caught up in this book I didn't notice you coming in," Asia said chuckling as she looks at me. "So what is it?" She asked placing the book in her lap.

"Well I was just looking for everyone else, I saw Kiba training by himself after he got finished training another knight, Aunt Xenovia..well she wanted to talk with me about something, I haven't seen Rias since she and Uncle Zechs went somewhere, and I haven't seen my mom since we got here any idea where she went?" I asked though I got the feeling I knew where my mom most likely went. "Asia shrugged looking towards the door.

"Well knowing Akeno she's probably deep in helping Rias with whatever she needs, or maybe finding some way to help you with everything, how is that by the way, everything must be so overwhelming, having the gear awaken, being brought here to become a king, being told you have to lead others into battle and commanding them, putting their lives in your hands," Asia said looking back towards me.

"Well now that you mention it, Auntie,...I'm overwhelmed, many things in my head all at once, Awakening this gear of mine..and I barely know how it works, all I know is that Ddraig, is some dragon emperor and he is now apart of me...and that this gear grows and matures. Plus being told I'm going to lead others... that just makes me so nervous.. how can Rias handle this pressure... my heads just spinning just thinking about it." I said walking over to sit at the table across from her. " I mean, having to make snap decisions in the middle of fights, or their lives in my hands...it's just so scary, what if I make the wrong decision, or something goes horribly wrong." Shaking my head I throw my head into my hands covering my face.

"Well, Seno...That's the thing, Rias, SirZechs...they all didn't start off as great leaders...they were just as terrible at decisions, as well it wasn't until the Rating Game with Riser that Rias truly got to lead us into battle or SirZechs..well our Devil King surely didn't start off great as well, but I'm only guessing I could be completely wrong." Asia said looking away, her eyes drifting back. "Your dad always worked hard, always putting everything into he did, course..it always with something perverted whether it be when he came up with a technique or when he was practising with his balance breaker, or when it came down to fighting for his life, he was always putting his whole heart into it." Hearing Asia's story I can't help but look down at my hand before standing up walking towards the door. "Where are you going, Seno?" Asia asked standing up.

"Well if dad trained to use this gear...then I should do the same, after all, I barely know how it works, or what it can do and Ddraig said to me...he won't be helping me with it, I have to learn on my own as dad did, and it makes sense. I have to train..to become strong" Looking back at Asia i smile. "Well, maybe I will become even stronger then dad was when he started his training." At my words the Gem on my hand Glowed, looking down surprised the whole gear, not just the Gem had manifested on its own.

"_Indeed Seno, you are indeed much stronger then Issei was when he first awoke the gear, at first he couldn't hear my voice, and after a few days you could hear me while Issei took a few weeks. So I'm sure once you truly begin to train, maybe you will mature the gear faster as well." _Ddraig said and I smiled at his words.

"Thanks, Ddraig, that means a lot, to know that even know as I'm starting to learn how to truly lead on my own, to stand on my own two feet that at this moment I'm stronger then dad was."

"_Yes Seno, indeed right now you are stronger then Issei was, but he grew faster and faster in strength and to reach his peak..it would take you at least 10 years to reach his strength, and once he achieved his Balance Breaker..his power grew even faster..so to achieve his level of power in his Balance Breaker...well...that would take almost 40 years,_" Ddraig said and I gasped stunned.

"Dad achieved so much power like that...Well then let's go train Ddraig it's time to start training." I said as I headed towards the door determined to find my Aunt Rias or my Uncle SirZechs. Heading through the halls I pass a few of the maid, stopping to ask one of them where I could find my Aunt or Uncle, the maid told me that Lord Zechs was last seen in the entertainment room. Heading through the halls I hear a sudden loud "_Boost_" Coming from the room up head, heading into the room I come across the Entertainment room, the large T.V playing what appears to be old recordings of my dad in some of their Rating Games. "Wow so that's dad's balance Breaker...and wow it's incredible," I said walking over, leaning against the edge of the couch where Sir Zechs was sitting down and watching.

"Hello Seno, yes..this was your fathers last few games before the final battle, Issei wanted to test his own abilities..he had challenged all who wanted to fight him in a battle royal, letting them challenge him one after another giving him no chances to rest and test the limits of his stamina and endurance," SirZechs said as I sat down beside him amazed at the sight on the T.V, watching my dad taking on multiple knights at once as well as 2 rooks and a queen, taking each down one by one, each blow they dealt with him seemed intense but he endured before defeating them.

"Amazing, dad is...was simply amazing.." Looking down at my hand, the Sacred Gear still manifested, Looking down I look back at SirZechs. "umm Uncle Zechs I have a question, Aunt Rias didn't exactly give me a true answer so I figure I would come to you, to my uncle and the Devil King. What exactly should I do as a King? Do you have any advice for me." I said looking over at him.

"Well, Seno what could I say, as the Devil king I have had to make many large scale decisions, to think about all devils as well as my own family. Sometimes it's too much even for me...What I mean is that no matter how long you have been a king there are challenges that even you can't overcome right away, just follow your instincts, your intuition and you may find it will lead you to the best solution." SirZechs said looking up at the roof.

"Thanks, uncle, that's more then what Rias told me, oh and I have to ask, am I correct in guessing that you put Yada in my care to teach me, to teach me to lead, to give orders," I asked looking towards the door where the maids were.

"Yes my dear nephew, Yada is actually the newest of the maids in this house, she is quite loyal to the family but she's quite inexperienced when it comes to following orders, and you're new to giving commands, so I figured she would be perfect for you, to learn how to lead."

"So..So does that mean whatever order I give her, she has to follow...no matter what?" I asked blushing. My uncle just laughed as he looked at me.

"Thinking of taking advantage of that position Seno? Well yes, she has to do as you tell her, but let's no go overboard alright? Because after all, this is still the family house, think about the Gremory name." SirZechs said and I nodded.

"Y..ya I understand, but... SirZechs while Rias married my dad I'm technically not apart of the Gremory family as I took my mother's name, course not by choice."

"So you're saying you want to take Rias's name? To go by Seno Gremory instead of Seno Himejima? I'm sure Akeno would understand if you made that decision on your own." I just looked at him stunned.

"Wait, your saying if I chose to change my last name mom won't get mad? I mean I took her last name which was dad's decision, but to take Aunt Rias's name instead won't upset her?" SirZechs stood up and nodded walking over to turn off the T.V, turning back to face me smiling.

"Not at all Seno, after all, it's your choice and knowing your mother she will be happy with your decision."

'Can I really do that, go by Gremory instead of Himejima, to truly follow my father, he married into the Gremory name and truly made a name for himself and help Aunt Rias defy her family, to be her own person as well as respected in her family.' Looking around I take a deep breath. "I think I will, I will go by Seno Gremory instead of Himejima, course I will always respect my mother's family, to honour that side of my family as well." I stand up heading for the door. "Thanks, Uncle, you helped me greatly, plus just having the choice of being a member of the Gremory family... following in my dad's footsteps in a way, but this time, I will do it in my own way, to lead my own peerage and find my own place among..my new family," I said looking back at my uncle before heading back towards the training room determined to practice, to focus the rest of the night on training, to learn how to use this gear.

As the rest of the afternoon went on I spent hours, upon hours training, trying to manifest the gear faster and faster, making it easier on myself to focus less and soon it became almost instinct, like breathing, manifesting quickly and disappearing just as fast. Taking a break I head over to one of the benches to take a drink, rubbing a towel across my face to wipe away the sweat from the training, my breathing heavy as I sat down.

'Man this is insane, how did dad do this, to master this gear, to gain so much power I'm just exhausted trying to get it to form, sure it's shown it's self a lot but always at the worst times, it seems just making sure I don't lose control and let it's power overcome my will is taxing on its self.

"I_ndeed partner, Issei never did actually have this problem due to his perverted nature actually, his whole dream was to have a harem, not to use the gears power for himself, but to use it to protect his friends, that's why the gear never tried to overwhelm him, it became a backseat to them. But you Seno, you want to use this power to make a name for yourself in the Gremory Family, to prove that you're not just the son of Issei Gremory, but also Seno Gremory, a man with his own decisions, his own dreams and someone who won't just follow in his father's shadow, but to walk beside him_." Ddraig said causing me to look at the gem and nod, the gear disappearing once more as I looked at the clock realizing it's very late. Heading into the kitchen I wipe away any leftover sweat and make myself something quick to eat, as many of the other maids were cleaning up what appeared to be dinner.

"We're sorry Lord Seno, Lady Rias told us to leave you be, to let you train until you were done. She wanted to make sure that no one interfered so that you could have as much time as you needed." One of the maids said, a girl with short black hair, her pearl blue eyes looking at me before resuming washing the counter.

"Well, I appreciate that, though next time just come and tell me, I don't wanna miss dinner with my family again alright?" I said as I grabbed a quick bite making myself a sandwich. The maids just all nodded in agreement as I headed off towards my room before realizing I had told Yada to meet me there. 'Shit I never told her what time to meet me in my room, what if she's been waiting for hours.' Rushing to my room I open to find Yada sitting on my head, turning to face me. "

"Oh hello Lord Seno, It's good to see that you haven't forgotten about me, course if you fell asleep during your training I would have been ordered to come to collect you and bring you to your room to rest." Standing up Yada walked over bowing to me. "So what may I do for you, sir?" Looking at her I causing me to blush but I shake my head as I walked past her before leaning against the chair at my desk.

"Well Yada..for starters, I talked with my uncle, he says you were to follow any order I gave you, you understand?" I asked her as I stood up my mind focused and ready to go through with my idea, to see how far I can push this control. Yada nodded walking over towards me.

"Of course Lord Seno, I will do as I'm instructed, so where shall we begin." She asked as I walked over to my bed before sitting down, gesturing her over to stand before me.

"Well Yada, I would like you to... strip for me...down to your underwear," I said my voice full of strength, full of order. Yada nodded, her face flushed deep red as she stood before me slowly she reached up to pull on the strings trying the top of her uniform, the strings falling free around her feet as her fingers began to unbutton the rest of the top, slowly her deep Crimson red bra came into view, covering her C-cup breasts, the bra pushing her breasts up. Watching her slowly removing the top of her uniform I stand there amazed that she has so far not argued as she removed the last button sliding the top of her body dropping it at her feet. Standing up I walk over to her, my hands reaching up to touch Yada's waist, her body stiffening up at my touch my hands sliding up her waist along her breasts before dropping my hand before returning to sit on the bed facing her.

"Good Yada, very good indeed, now... the skirt I said your uniform is to be taken off, and that means all of it." Nodding Yada slowly unzipped her skirt, her breath getting heavy as it fell to her feet standing before me in her bra and panties. "Such beauty indeed, now, on the bed with me," I said sliding up to lean against the pillows on the bed giving Yada space as she went to sit on the end of my bed looking at me awaiting her next order. Admiring her body, from her long slender legs to her long silver hair, slowly I looked at her face smiling. "Well Yada, how about we put your lips to work. Hearing what I meant Yada leaned back stunned before nodding slowly crawling up the bed a bit towards me before stopping slowly unzipping my pants, her eyes looking down with curiosity before looking back up at me. I just smile awaiting what's next and Yada just slowly pulls my pants down before removing my boxers, my cock though semi hard wasn't too big, just only 4", her hands slowly stroking my cock lowering her head to lick my cock a little, my body tensing up at the feeling of her tongue. "Oh god, this is an incredible sensation, please continue Yada." Looking down at her she nodded as she continued to lick my cock, slowly licking from base to tip as my cock grew against her tongue, growing to its full length of 5.4".

As Yada used her tongue to lick my cock I squirm watching her, the feeling of her tongue sliding along the length of my cock sending shivers throughout my body, as she licked faster I watched as she took the head of my cock into her mouth slowly taking it into her mouth. "Oh fuck Yada.. easy this sensation is fucking incredible I don't think I could handle this...amazing feeling." Yada started to giggle, the feeling sending vibrations through my body shivering as she started to suck and lick my cock at the same time, my body tensing up. "Oh god Yada stop please, I'm going to cum.." Feeling her body speed up I groan watching her, ignoring what I told her I groan as I tense up cumming a little into her mouth I force my cock from her lips causing the rest of my cum to explode landing on Yada's face, some cum landing in her hair some on her breasts. "Oh fuck Yada...I...I told you to stop.." I said as I looked at her panting. "But..but that was incredible... and I'm sure we can do this again while my family is here, don't you agree?" I asked as Yada stood up nodding in agreement as she stood up bowing as she gathered up her clothes.

"I will return another night then Lord Seno, I..I do hope I will be of great service to you," Yada said as she left the room, leaving me to myself and my thoughts of what else I could do with her, what else I could make her do, what I myself could have her do.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning,I sit up looking at the end of my bed, remembering Yada had done as I had told her last night, first stripping and then giving me a Waking up I sit up looking at the end of my bed, remembering Yada had done as I had told her last night, first stripping and then giving me a blowjob, of course, the last part wasn't what exactly what I had in mind. Standing up I start to get dressed when someone knocks on the door. "Umm, Come in," I said as I pulled on a pair of black jeans my back to the door as Yada came in bowing.

"Good morning Lord Seno I hope you slept well, your mother and Lady Rias are awaiting you in the kitchen with the others for breakfast, however, I would also like to say I do hope you are happy with me last night, following the orders you gave me...without question," Yada said blushing, her hands running through her hair. Looking back towards her I smile pulling on a plain white T-shirt.

"Yes I am very pleased Yada, but next time when I say stop please stop, I didn't exactly plan the end of that. So do you understand? Listen to what I say." I walk over to her as I lifted her chin forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Y...yes sir, I do apologize I guess I just got caught up in the moment," Yada said blushing before she and I headed towards the kitchen.

"I never did ask your full name Yada did I? So what is it?" I asked as we reached the stairs, the rest of my family already eating as we reached the door.

"It's Grinsal, Yada Grinsal" She said bowing as she turned away to walk away, placing my hand on her shoulder I turn her back to face me. "Yada, stay for a second alright, I have something I want to say to you but I want to make sure my uncle is alright with it. I said as I headed inside going to sit beside my Aunt Xenovia.

"Good morning Seno, sleep well? We sent Yada to wake you up so you didn't miss breakfast, how was your training session yesterday?" Xenovia said before taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"Training went fine, this gear is really taking on my endurance though, every time I used it, it felt like something was trying to consume my will, to overwhelm me with the power," I said before turning to face my uncle, suddenly the Sacred Gear manifests everyone looking at my hand.

"_Well, What do you expect to happen, Seno? To be able to do like your father did, Issei had his primal desires to help control the overwhelming strength of the Boosted Gear, you, on the other hand, are choosing to use its power to make a name for yourself so of course, it will begin to eat away at your will. You have to find the will to overcome it's growing power and master it, who knows you may even be able to do what Issei couldn't, use the Juggernaut Drive_." Ddraig said, looking back at my hand.

"Wait, you mean this Sacred Gear has a name? Why wasn't I told? I have been calling this thing what it was, a Sacred Gear but it has a name." I said before looking back toward my uncle. "Sir Zechs I have a question." Looking back towards the door I nod, Yada entering the kitchen bowing to us as she stood in front of us. "Uncle... I would like to ask your permission to make Yada here...my first evil piece." I said causing everyone to gasp, even Yada as she looked towards me stunned.

"Well that is surprising Seno, why should I release her from working here to be apart of your Peerage," SirZechs said taking a sip of his coffee before looking at me.

"Well.. because she seems to be the caring kind, and has a strong soul someone like that I feel like would be a great fit to my peerage, so please Uncle allow her to join my peerage, and I promise to make sure to do my best." SirZechs just looked at me, taking another sip of his coffee before taking a deep breath.

"Alright Seno, I will grant your request." Looking towards Yada he smiled. "Do take care of my nephew will you Yada, and always remember that as his Bishop you also represent the Gremory family." Yada just nodded before turning to leave the kitchen.

"So Uncle can we go to the monolith today so I can register as a king, also." Looking over at my mother and Aunt Rias. "Can you two come with us, I.. I kinda want to say something before I become a king and well... I want you two to hear it." Rias and my mother's faces just looked surprised but nodded in agreement. After finishing breakfast I follow my uncle through the house over to a large monument of a king piece. "So I just place my hand on this and that's all?" I ask turning to face my uncle, my aunt, and my mother.

"Yes, once you do that you will be given the power of a king and your evil pieces will glow with radiance and be able to reincarnate humans into devils," SirZechs said, turning to face my mom and Rias I take a deep breath.

"Mom...Aunt Rias, I have something to say, I talked with SirZechs and he mentioned something I can do.. and I agree with him." Taking a deep breath I turn back to face the monolith. "I have decided to follow in dad's footsteps... I have chosen to take the Gremory name and lead my peerage as best, no even better than my Aunt Rias." Turning to face them once again I smile. "I know how much dad loved both of you, how he married into the Gremory family and proved he was not a low-born devil but a man worthy to marry you, Aunt Rias." I look at my mom and smile. "I'm proud to be a Himejima mom, but I want to follow dad's footsteps and prove that I can be even better then he was." My mom just nodded and smiled.

"Of course Seno, my son I understand why you wanted us to come along, you wanted to make this announcement before becoming a king, to show us that your ready to lead and prove how strong you can be without us guiding you," Akeno said walking over placing her hands on my shoulder. "Now go, be a king and show the world how great my Son is, the new Red Dragon Emperor." Looking over my shoulder I smile before placing my hand on the monolith, feeling the magic within my body almost double, turning back to face my family I smile.

"It is done, you are now a king, Seno... Seno Gremory." Rias said smiling as she once again handed me the small red box of my evil pieces, opening the box the chess pieces were now glowing a deep red, the detail along each piece glowed a low emerald green, looking at them I look up as my uncle picks up one of the pawn pieces closely examining it.

"Seems as the dragon within you is resonating with these pieces, fascinating I wonder what these pieces will do," SirZechs said before placing the piece back in the box and looking at me. "But never forget these words, Seno, you're only as strong as your family, never question your heart and let it guide you to make the best decisions possible." After listening to my uncle explain what it means to be a king I smile hugging him.

"Thanks, uncle, I will do my best to make my family proud of me, and even do better than dad did." I stepped back looking back down at my evil pieces. "Guess I should use one of these on Yada before we leave tonight right?" I asked my uncle as we headed back towards the kitchen, "I think I'm going to get back to training with the Boosted Gear to get control over its power, to make sure it doesn't consume me." [If Ddraig is right and this Gear has such power that others were consumed by it and let the power control them and not the other way around, then I have to make sure I keep it under control or else I might lose myself. ]

After entering the training room I walk over setting the box on a bench I take a deep breath before heading back into the hall and notice one of the maids walking by. "Excuse me, but can you ask Kiba if he can join me in the training room, it's important," I asked her, the maid simply nodded and went off the find my uncle, while she was gone I Decided to sit and meditate, to try and focus my magic, to let this new strength of the king flow through my body. After focusing my magic I look up to see my uncle Kiba standing at the door, getting up and walk over towards him. "hey uncle, was wondering if you can train me for a bit, hoping I can get the hang of this boosted gear before we head home."

"Of course Seno, I will gladly help you, and besides to train you will be like back when I tried your dad," Kiba said walking over to grab a wooden sword before turning back to me. "But I already can tell your magic was stronger then he was back then so I'm sure that this will be fun." Nodding I just smiled activating the Boosted Gear I raise my hands up in a boxers stance as I look at my uncle. "Good Seno, taking a stance like that will help you defend as well as a counter if needed, however, think you can protect from my speed?" Kiba said as he began to speed around the training room, almost to fast for me to keep an eye on him. As the night went on Kiba struck my body all over, from the back of my legs to my arms, feeling my body getting heavy I kneel down looking up at him.

"Dam, so this is the power of a knight... I like but I will never give up." Looking down at the Boosted Gear I sigh. [Ddraig did say he won't help me with training, well that's fine with me, after all, if dad could do it, so can I.] Looking up at my uncle I breathe heavily, the gear's gem starting to glow, when the gem started to glow Kiba smiled raising the sword.

"Seems your will, your determination to shine higher then Issei as surpassed the weight the boosted gears strength has on your will," Kiba said. "And I'm guessing now it almost feels like a part of you doesn't it?" I looked down at the Gear, before standing up and rubbing my shoulder. He was right, the strength of the boosted gear doesn't feel as heavy on my mind, feels like it's finally decided to let me control it, and not have the gear control my will.

"_Congrats my partner, I knew you would eventually overcome the Gears power, it's now at your command, but never forget these words Seno, never once forget that if your will wavers that the Boosted Gear will weight heavy on you once more_," Ddraig said and I nodded, the gear disappearing as I stood up, walking over to the bench i sit down looking down at my hand.

"How did dad handle so much power, plus this Gear hasn't even truly activated for me yet, aunt Rias said the gear was to double my power every 10 seconds, yet when I use it, I feel nothing I don't feel any stronger, so why? Why won't the gear properly work for me." I looked up at my uncle as he listed to me before shrugging.

"I'm not sure Seno when Issei used the gear at first it took Asia dying to truly activate, but I think that's because of his strong feelings to protect her, to protect us all." I looked up at him listening to his words.

"Wait, aunt Asia died? So you're telling me that dad's strong emotions triggered the gear...maybe.. maybe that's it, strong emotions might trigger it."

"Yes when the Boosted Gear first evolved it was because of Issei's desire to defeat Raynare, a fallen angel that manipulated him, and used Asia for her power, that anger awakened the dragon within him," Kiba said sitting beside me. "But that doesn't mean it will be the same, sure strong emotions helped Issei and I'm sure they will help you as well but what causes that trigger is all up to you." Kiba looked at me and smiled. "Now don't you have a bishop to claim as yours." Hearing his words I nodded standing up.

"Ya I do, thanks uncle you're an amazing fighter, and I'm glad that you were one of dad's friends, and maybe you can teach me more, and tell me stories that mother and Rias won't tell me, and I'm guessing it's because it's embarrassing." Kiba just laughed and nodded, picking up the water bottle I head out of the training room heading towards my room to change, ready to take my first step as a king and make Yada Grinsal my bishop. As I headed toward my room rubbing the towel across my forehead to wipe away the sweat, I head around the corner suddenly bumping into Yada causing her to drop some cleaning supplies.

"Oh Lord Seno, I'm sorry." She said as she bent down to start picking up the cleaning supplies.

"No it's alright Yada, it was my fault as well, don't worry about it," I said helping her pick them up. After gathering everything up I help her carry them to where she was heading.

"You didn't have to help me, sir, I would have been perfectly fine doing it by myself." She said and I just smiled.

"I'm well aware, however, I just felt like I should help you and besides running into you actually helps me," I said causing Yada's face to look at me with curiosity and concern.

"Oh, really sir? what is it? is there something I can do for you?" Yada asked looking at me. Standing in front of her I can't help but admire the colour of her eyes, and the way her hair frames her face, shaking my head I take a deep breath,

"Well Yada, I would like for you to come to my room again tonight, this time just come wearing your uniform... I have something I want to ask you in private," Yada looked at me, her face flush.

"What exactly sir? is there something I did wrong?" "I couldn't help but laugh a bit looking at her,

"oh no, nothing like that Yada it's just a simple question but I want to make sure that no one will interrupt us." I looked at her smiling. "So please come to my room tonight and I will explain alright?" Yada nodded bowing to me, her cleavage in view and I can't help but admire the view and I look at her. "By the way Yada... your... bra is showing, I think you might need to do up a few more buttons." Yada just stood up looking at me smiling a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir? but I thought you might have liked...that kinda stuff." She responded before turning and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

As I sat in my room slowly spinning a bishop piece between my fingers, waiting for Yada to enter my room, my mind wandering with thoughts of doubt and worry. [ Am I truly ready to become a king, to take Yada into my peerage as my Bishop to have her leave my uncle and come live in the human world with me and my family, I mean what if she refuses?] Sitting in my room I just sigh setting the evil piece on my nightstand, lying back in the bed looking up at the canopy. As the hours went by I wasn't sure if Yada was coming, despite my uncle telling her to join my peerage, I felt like it's ultimately her decision to join me. While waiting for Yada to arrive I decide to set up candles around the room, in a way of creating an atmosphere for the ceremony. the door knocks, turning to face the door I smile as I wave my hand, igniting the candles slowly one after another. [ I'm glad mother taught me how to handle the elements with my magic, or else this would have been a pain to light all these by hand.] "Come in Yada, and please close the door after." I said as I stood in the center of the room, the Bishop piece in my hands. When Yada entered the room she could see the candles around the room, her face flushing red as she turned away closing the door before walking over to me. "Yada, before we continue, though my uncle told you to join my peerage I want to ask you. Do you want to join me or not? The choice is yours." I said as I spun the evil piece between my fingers. "You see while I appreciate the help you gave me in being able to give orders, to command my pieces, however, I never did ask you if you were alright with that, And I'm sorry about that. So please I ask you Yada, what is your opinion of me, don't hold back because of who my uncle is." I looked at her, her eyes looking down at the floor avoiding my look.

"Well, you see Lord Seno.," Yada says before cutting her off.

"No, no lord Seno Yada, please it's just you and me, speak your mind," I said as I lifted her chin so she could see my face, her own face red.

"Well then...Seno... it would be my honour to serve you, while yes I did.." Yada's face had turned beet red as she looked at me. "Oral on you... I did it because I wanted to as much as you telling me to." Hearing her words I couldn't help but chuckle as I shook my head.

"Dear Yada, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, I think we both just got caught up in the moment," I said letting go of her chin, my fingers slowly spinning the evil piece before lifting it up. "If you truly would be my bishop Yada then let us begin with the ritual." Nodding Yada knelt down at my feet, my eyes closing as I begin to mutter the magic circle slowly forming around Yada. As the circle fully forms I place the bishop piece between Yada's breasts, her breathing easily picking up as my hand approached her breasts. "Calm down Yada, breath slower don't worry I won't be like my father, he would have taken a chance and grope you, but I'm not my father." I couldn't help but laugh at my own words, remembering how much I am like my father as I lift her chin smiling, her own eyes looking back at me. "Yada Grinsal I Seno Gremory, welcome you as my loyal bishop, with me I hope you will find a way of life that fills your soul with pride and happiness, now Rise Yada, Rise as , Bishop," I said the bishop piece glowing as it begins to slowly sink into her skin, her cheeks flush as the feeling of the Bishops power begins to enhance her magical abilities. Looking down on Yada I smile as I take her hand, the magic circle fading as I lift her to her feet. "Well, Yada, how do you feel, to be a Bishop?" I asked her as I guided her to sit on my bed as I went to sit in the chair at the desk.

"It feel's incredible Seno, I feel as if my magic has truly been awakened." Hearing her words I'm surprised giving her a puzzled look.

"You mean you haven't been using your magic here?" I asked and Yada just shook her head.

"No I haven't, truthfully I haven't had a need to use my magic before, It's so peaceful here that there was no need. Yada looked down at her hands, her eyes began to glow as well as her hands, glowing a faint red she couldn't help but giggle, the light fading away as she stood up bowing to me. "I thank you once again for allowing me to join your peerage Lord Seno, but I must get back to work before you leave and head home. As Yada goes to leave I grab her wrist, turning to face me she looks at me confused.

"Yada, when I do head home, you will be coming with us as well remember a King must always have his pieces with him, and well to follow in my father's footsteps... I would greatly appreciate you coming home with me and continue to serve me there, as well as my sister's and my family as well." I said as I looked up at her. Yada just nodded once again bowing.

"As you wish Sir, I will go and pack up my things right away, and Sir... I do hope that your aunt Asia is as nice as the rumours make her out to be." Yada said as she left my room. Standing up I head outside to the garden proud of myself for learning more about my new Bishop as well as learning more about her. "_It seam's taking charge and learning who she truly is as a person has helped you, maybe you should take this new found courage and do something with it, maybe get back to training_," Ddraig said as I looked at my hand and chuckled. [Of course, Ddraig would say that he wants me to get stronger...but why? So I can be like dad? Or maybe there's something else that Ddraig wants from me... Or am I just thinking too much into this and he just wants to see me get stronger.]

"Ya, you might be right Ddraig a little training might be good, but if I trained now I might be too sore to truly enjoy the trip home with everyone, let alone show Yada around the house... it's almost as big as uncle Zechs house after all." I said as I walked along a path through the Gremory's Land. As I followed the path I watch people walk past, some recognizing my face, words muttering about my heritage. [Of course, people are gonna talk about me... I'm the son of a human turned devil and fallen angel... I'm proud of my parents, but that doesn't give people the right to talk about me like I'm an object... maybe...maybe I can change that, by doing things my way...and I have an idea.] Heading back to the large house I look for my uncle about his advice on my idea, heading into the living room I find him talking with Azazel and Riser.

"Oh I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't realize you were busy I can come back another time. I said as I started to back out of the room.

"No not at all Seno, please come in," SirZechs said gesturing me towards an empty chair. "Azazel, Riser this is my nephew Seno, the next Red Dragon Emperor, and newest king," SirZechs said as I sat down.

"Oh, so your the one Rias spoke of, Akeno and Issei's son as well as the new bearer of the Boosted Gear. Well, we will see what your capable of once your little family is gathered." Azazel said taking a sip of his glass of wine.

"So you knew my dad and mother, well then this might come off as a surprise." Turning to face my uncle I look down at the floor, taking a deep breath before looking up at him. "Uncle, I was thinking of a good way for me to gain more experience as a king, and gaining more confidence in myself with giving orders. I.. I want to open a small cafe in the human world, I think the responsibility will be great for me, as well as maybe using it as a chance to find more to follow me." looking at my uncle for his answer I couldn't help but hear chuckling coming from Riser, turning to look at him.

"You, you think you got what it takes to run a business, kid your barely a devil and you think you can handle a business, please you could barely handle a simple ritual with that bishop of yours, heard you were nerves and couldn't stomach the nerves to take what was yours by right." Riser just looked at me, my eyes looking back into his clenching my fist. "_Like father like son it seems, Riser is just determined to hate you because your Issei's son, well I hope you can do like your father did and stick it to Riser._" Ddraig said inside my head catching me off guard, hearing how I was acting just like dad did, putting a smile on my face.

"Well Lord Riser, I think you're wrong, and I'm now determined to show you that your wrong about me, and my Peerage." Riser just stood up, almost knocking over the coffee table as he glared down at me.

"You dare speak to the head of the Phenex Family with such disrespect boy, I don't care if your Lord Zechs nephew no one talks to me like that." Looking up at him I just clenched my fist the Boosted Gear activating on its own, the sight of it causing Riser to flinch, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What's wrong sir? Does my Boosted Gear scare you?" I couldn't help but smirk at him, I knew from mother's stories of dad saving Aunt Rias from him. "I will prove to you Lord Riser, that I don't have to hide behind my uncle's title or my father's legacy he left behind as the Red Dragon Emperor." At that Riser had gotten in my face, his hand engulfed in flames his other hand on my shirt.

"Never talk back to me boy, or I swear you will be nothing but a pile of ashes when I'm done with you, maybe Rias should have taught you some manner's when you speak to a devil of higher class, or maybe it's your father in you, always thinking just cause of that dragon your a big shot, well your not." "_Boost_" was heard echoing from the gear, my whole body feeling stronger as I looked up at Riser, standing up I look at him smiling. "Riser we both know your all words because if you tried to harm me you know my family will come after you."

"That's enough Seno, Riser release my nephew right now," SirZechs said as he put his hand on Riser's shoulder. When Riser let go of me I smirked sitting down looking down at the Boosted Gear. [So that's what it feels like to have the gear truly activate, it's incredible this feeling, it seems anger allowed the power to truly awaken.]

"Now, Seno, your idea is most intriguing and I will gladly help find a building for you to use and once I do you can do with it as you wish."

"Thanks, uncle, I will go pack up my things for the ride home now," I said bowing to him as I headed back to my room to pack up, the feeling of the Boosted Gear finally activating fading away, the gear disappearing from my hand. [If anger fuels this gear, then maybe remembering this feeling of anger towards Riser can help with training.]


	8. Chapter 8

After finishing packing up almost all my things I sat on the bed looking at my evil pieces box sighing before setting them in my bag before heading to the main hall to meet up with the rest of my family. Once I arrived I noticed Yada was with them, her usual maid outfit changed into one of a more human appearance probably with the help of my Aunt Asia; a pair of short denim shorts that really showed off her legs and firm ass, as I can't help but admire her as I approached and a plain blue tight tank top that showed off her breasts. Walking up to her I smile. "Well, Yada, ready to see what the humans do for fun? I figure we could check out some small things and just talk." I said, noticing my aunt Rias chuckling from the corner of my eye. "What's so funny Aunt Rias?" I asked turning to face her.

"Like father, like son. When Asia first came to town Issei showed her around, it was really sweet and I think it was the start of her falling in love with him. Rias said causing Yada's face to go red.

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice Auntie, besides dad had good intentions," I said looking back towards Yada, her face still blushing as Rias and I talked. After standing around waiting for the train to arrive I lean against the wall of the main hall the boosted gear activated looking down at the gauntlet.

"_It seems you have learned something about this year haven't you Seno_," Ddraig said and I just nodded.

"Yes, when Riser threatened to harm me for speaking rudely to him, the anger I felt towards him caused the gear to truly enhance my power. It seems that anger fuels the gear."

"_No Seno, while anger does indeed make the gear stronger, it isn't the only emotion that can fuel the gear, any strong emotions will do, however, be aware if you chose to use anger to power the gear then never forget these words; I have seen many times before, people become so overwhelmed by their anger and power that they lose themselves to it harming those close to them._" Taken back from what Ddraig had said I thought of his words. [Is he right? Before dad became the Red Dragon Emperor, did they succumb to the power and go crazy with anger and rage. Will that happen to me if I use anger as well, or can I be different like dad, and use my anger but have a foothold on my self, to keep calm and never let the dragon control me, but allow it to lead me, guide me in the right direction, and direct the anger towards the enemy..or will it only lead me to harming my family] Lowering my hand I looked up my family smiling, watching them talk, and laugh. Standing there, I watch my aunt Asia and Yada talk and laugh causing me to smile. [maybe I can be exactly like dad...and use this gear to protect them, protect my family...and my peerage.] Walking back over to my family and I sit against a pillar waiting for the train to take us home.

"Lord Seno, may I ask you a question," Yada said, turning I saw here suddenly kneeling down beside me having spaced out I didn't even notice her come over at first.

"Sure Yada, what is it? Got a question about stuff back home?" I asked, Yada just shook her head sitting down beside me.

"No sir, just wondering something, Lady Rias told me that you asked her brother about wanting to run some business, but what exactly were you thinking? What kind did you have in mind." She asked me, leaning back against the pillar I sigh.

"Honestly Yada, I haven't thought of that yet, but I know what I want and Riser thinks I can't do this, that I can't be a king, can't run a business, or that I can't speak to him the way I did because of him being a Phenex Clan leader, well that's just more of a reason to show him he's wrong," I said looking down at my hand, out of the corner of my eye I saw her giggling a little causing me to turn and look at her. "What? Did I say something funny?" I asked

"No, not exactly Lord Seno, it's just that determination you showed, to prove you can do this, to show Lord Riser that he's wrong about you, just makes me so happy to be your Bishop. She said causing me to blush.

"Well.. thanks Yada, I'm glad to have you as well, you helped me break through to be a king, to be able to give commands, I just hope when I have more to lead, that I can continue to handle the pressure, especially since the member's of my Peerage will also be, the employee's at the business." I said causing Yada to look stunned,

"What, where else did you expect me to find people to work with me? I can't exactly hire normal humans to work alongside devils now can I? I mean Aunt Rias used a club as her cover, so why can't I use this business like mine?"

"I think that is a very good idea, Seno, as clients looking for pacts can come in as regular customers and see who they want to make the pact with in person before the summoning request," Kiba said turning to look at me and Yada. "However that doesn't mean you can't ignore your studies in school or finding people to fill your Peerage," Kiba said and I just nodded.

"I know Kiba, I will make you all proud of me," I said as one of the maids came through the large doors.

"Lady Rias, your train is here." She said bowing to my aunt. "

Thank you, my dear, tell my brother, I'm sorry for leaving already but we must get back home as school starts soon and we have to make sure that the kids get enough sleep." She said picking up her bags.

"Haha, very funny aunt Rias, but we're not kids anymore, and besides I'm a king now, so don't treat me like a kid," I said laughing, Rias just looked at me, her hands on her hips.

"Seno, don't you think that your aunt won't slap you for talking to your favourite aunt like that," Rias said, a sly smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm not sure if you're my favourite aunt, I mean Aunt Asia always made the best soup when I was sick." I rebutted causing Rias to laugh.

"Yes she does make very good, soup, but she won't share that secret with me," Rias said laughing as we all gathered up our things and headed towards the train. As we entered the train I sat in the back activating the sacred gear and just closed my eyes, trying to remember the feeling of anger towards Riser, trying to project that feeling deep into my mind to make it easier.

"_Seno, I already told you using anger while it draws out the gears power, it will also give the dragon within influence over you, to take control and lose yourself to the power_," Ddraig said, opening my eyes sighing as I deactivate the gear and just looked out the window.

"Ddraig seems to worry about you Seno, maybe he grew attached to you already," Rias said causing me to jump seeing her sitting across from me. "Sorry, did I startle you, Seno, I saw you sitting here with the Boosted Gear active, I was wondering if you were trying to reach within." Listening to her words I wonder what she meant.

"Umm, no I was just trying to remember the feeling of anger I had towards Riser, Ddraig said it helps fuel the gear," I said looking down at my hand. "But that also is how former Dragon Emperors lost themselves to the power, I want to use the gear like dad and protect the family, but also don't want to lose myself to the power," I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out the small crimson box containing my evil pieces. "And to be a proper king to Yada and any others I find."

"Don't worry about that now, because all you need to think about right now is school, Akeno would never forgive me if I let her son let his grades slip to teach him how to lead," Rias said laughing as she got up and went to sit with the rest of the family and I decide following after her sitting beside Aunt Xenovia.

"Hey, can I ask you a question Aunt Xenovia?" I asked looking out the window."

"Sure Seno, what's on your mind."

"Well I was wondering, do you know where Aunt Irina is? I figure she would have come with us."

"Well last I heard from her she was summoned to heaving about something, not sure exactly what but she will most likely be at home by the time we got there."

"That's good, I bet Irina will enjoy meeting Yada, I mean not many chances we have a maid in the house, bet dad would be proud of me.

"_Oh yes, your father always fantasized of having maids in the house as well as your aunts, however, Rias forbid him from that, apparently it was because they would distract him, but if I had to guess it was because she was nervous he wouldn't have paid as much attention to her,_" Ddraig said and I looked at my hand before laughing as the green gem faded away.

"Ya, knowing Aunt Rias that was why, well dad...your son is following in your footsteps," I said to myself looking outside smiling to myself as we headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you serious mom, I mean there isn't any other room she can stay in?" I had asked my mom when we got home and were thinking of where Yada was going to stay."

"Yes, after all, she's your bishop so now she is your responsibility, and besides back then you're we all stayed in your father's room together," Akeno said giggling, and I just rolled my head.

"Well ya, but you were all in love with my dad, but is there really no other room she can stay in?" I asked again sitting down on the couch, Yada sitting down beside me blushing with embarrassment from the situation.

"Yes Seno, that's final, dear Yada is staying with you in your room," Akeno said before standing up and kissing my forehead.

"Now how about you be a good king and go show her around town, and get to know her better, a king is only as powerful as his pieces, that's how Rias always saw it and you should as well, even with Ddraig your still young and need true experience to live, now go live your life before school starters in a few days."

After sighing I nod standing up and guiding Yada to my room, showing here where the bathrooms can be found along the way upstairs.

"I do thank you for allowing me to stay in your room with you Lord Seno, I promise to make sure the room is clean when you come home from school and have tea ready," Yada said along the way.

"It can't be helped after my mom makes a decision she sticks to it, guess dad did the same so guess it just rubbed off on her, and Yada, your in the human world now, your gonna be going to school with me, after all a king must have his pieces with him, and it will be a great experience for you, plus from what aunt Rias was talking about, I guess the new headmaster at the school is a devil as well, some old friend of theirs so he will be expecting us I guess," I said as I opened the door for her to my room. The large room, much too large for even one person had a simple design, deep red walls with deep brown accent panelling along the bottom, a birch wood desk with a new desktop computer as well as a birch wood king size bed with two large dressers beside the bed. "welcome to the room, just pick one of the dressers to put your stuff in I'm gonna go find my aunt Xenovia and ask her if she can train me some more, I wanna get the hang of this gear, and if Ddraig says anger isn't the wisest emotion to use then I need to do like dad did and focus my emotions to protect everyone in this house." Yada just bowed to me as I left the room heading through the halls to find my aunt. As I headed through the halls I stopped when I heard a commotion coming from the living room.

"You dare come to my house after everything you and the Kahos Brigade did to this town if it wasn't for the fact that you betrayed Vali you wouldn't even be in this house," Rias said, her voice echoing up the stairs following the voices.

"Yes well, my sister is the one thing in this world I love, so when Vali was willing to kill her, I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. So ya I betrayed him to protect Koneko and by extensions, you Red, and besides Vali is gone, the Kahos Brigade is gone so let's end this already?" A woman said, standing in the doorway as I stopped standing on the bottom step, looking at the women I notice cat ears and two black tails, the Boosted Gear activating on its own.

"_Kuroka...here to be a pain I'm guessing, or are you just here to try and take Koneko again? When will you learn she is staying with Rias and the other's_." Ddraig said and I just looked at the women standing at the door, also noticing a girl behind her, like the other women she too has Black cat ears and a tail.

"Oh my, the boosted gear, so...your that perverts kid aren't ya? So tell me, which one of these skanks did he knock up." the women Kuroka said walking over to me, ignoring my family and stood in front of me." Looking at her I clench my fist at her remark, the Gem on the gear glowing.

"_Not so smart Kuroka, Seno here is much stronger then Issei was at this stage, he might just surprise you_," Ddraig said again and Kuroka just laughed.

"Him strong? Please that's just adorable thinking this boy could be stronger than that pervert, and besides I'm sure my daughter Shiria is much stronger then he is by far, of course her father wasn't much in terms of strength but he did have tenacity and was always picking a fight with me whenever he saw me guess I admired that and gave him the chance and well Shiria came to be, course she took after her mother." Kuroka said gesturing towards the young girl still standing at the door. Her medium length black hair parted down the middle, after being acknowledged from her mother stepped towards me, with a weird sly smile on her face, her finger to her lip giving me a weird feeling.

"So she's your kid Kuroka...making her..my niece," Koneko said from the top of the steps, her own daughter Tanabe behind her, Koneko's Neko ears were out as well as her twin tails, clearly having Kuroka here put her on nerves, her clenched hand on the handrail was clear to that end.

"Yes she is my dear sister, and relax I haven't come to cause a problem, I heard you went down into the underworld and was curious what it was about, maybe it's just like the old saying; curiosity killed the cat as it may," Kuroka said laughing, my aunt Rias glaring at her.

"If it's death you want Kuroka I can gladly give you that, your Kahos Brigade took Issei away from us, and for that, you should pay a thousand deaths." Hearing Rias's words I looked at Kuroka, my hand clenching as her words sunk in... [This woman, this woman is the reason dad isn't with us, she's the reason mom and my aunts sometimes still cry themselves to sleep, she's why my sisters have grown up without a father around] ..After looking at her for a bit, my eyes glancing back at her daughter, whose eyes haven't stopped looking at me I step down from the stairs and looked at Kuroka in the eyes.

"If you're the reason why my father is gone, and why my mother and Aunts are sad, then you aren't welcome in this house you got it... I don't care if you are Aunt Koneko's sister leave this house right now, or I will make you." As I spoke the gem on the gear began to glow as a loud echoing "_Boost_" was heard the magic flowing through me growing in strength as I started to raise a hand to forcefully push Kuroka out of my house.

"Oh it seems he's not just talking is he is the big bad dragon boy sure has the strength to stand up to me I'm impressed." Kuroka said laughing, chuckling coming from my aunt Rias, looking over at her."

"What is so funny?"

"Well you see Seno, this was my idea, after overhearing Ddraig reminding you not to use anger to focus the gears power I asked Kuroka to come over, and see if we couldn't push you a bit, see if you could handle the power and focus it somewhere, I did the same with your dad back when we were training to fight Riser. You see how it felt, to focus your anger towards someone, that's how your father felt protecting us all." Rias said walking over to me, placing her hand on my left hand pushing it down to my side. "You see Seno, you can use anger, but you must focus it and channel it towards the enemy but always remember who you are and never lose that," Rias said smiling as she turned to Kuroka.

"Well Rias, I guess you were also right about one thing about that boy; his pride for his father let his anger build up quite fast and sure as I am beautiful.." Kuroka just chuckled at her own words. "That people will always bring up that pervert Issei to him and will push his buttons, he has to focus through that." Looking at Kuroka I nodded in agreement.

"Ya, though I don't remember much about dad I will always feel pride when it comes to him, I want to make him proud of me and surpass his reputation with my own," I said as I looked over at Shiria again who was still looking at me, the look on her face was one of curiosity and interest causing me to blush. "I'm going to go out for a walk before dinner, maybe show Yada the school." Rias nodded in agreement I head back upstairs to my room finding my little sister Aikomi leaving my room.

"Oh hey Aikomi, what were you doing in my room? Please tell me you weren't bothering Yada, she just got here so please don't bug her." I said messing up her hair.

"No, well not really she asked me for a little help and a few questions about you, so I helped her the best I can, of course, her questions were kinda weird for me to answer but I did the best I could."

"And..what exactly did she ask you?" Looking at my sister I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Yada had asked her.

"I won't say a thing Seno, but it's nothing bad really, just what her king likes and stuff like that," Aikomi said before heading to her room, standing there just wondering what was said between those two I just shrug before opening my door. Heading inside I stop caught by surprise seeing Yada standing in the center of the room wearing only a pair of black panties, startled I close the door quickly blushing, the sound of her screaming in surprise heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, not use to knocking in my own room... I was just coming to see if you would come with me around town, you know checking out the school and show you around." I said leaning my back against the door.

"umm, sure just... let me get dressed I will meet you downstairs, and Lord Seno... what was the commotion downstairs? I head it from here."Yada asked and I just sighed

"Family drama..you will get used to it in this house, but don't worry about it I will be waiting." Heading back downstairs I pass my aunt Rias talking with Kuroka about something though I wasn't very interested in it just heading outside, standing on the porch leaning against the railing waiting for Yada. After waiting 4 minutes I hear the door opening, however, when I turned around It wasn't Yada at the door but Shiria. "Oh hi, you're Shiria, right? Kuroka's daughter?" I asked turning to face her. She just nodded and walked over to me jumping up to sit on the railing beside me.

"Ya, and your the Crimson Dragon's son right? Mom told me about him, I guess he was some sicko pervert who lusted after your aunts and mother and any women who had a good pair of tits on her." Hearing Shiria says those things about dad I couldn't help but clench my fist for a bit before relaxing.

"Ya that was him.. course dad always loved them all and well I guess as his son I can relate.. a lot of times I see how much I am like my dad of course I hate admitting that to my family, I wished I wasn't like this honestly but yet I am." looking at her I couldn't help myself as I admired her facial features, her long black hair shined slightly in the moonlight and her Neko ears looked really soft. As my eyes scanned over her figure, admiring her legs up to her hips she suddenly cleared her throat causing me to shake my head.

"Hey dragon boy, done looking at me like that, or should I just skip the waiting and let you do what you want with me?" Shiria said starling me as I flinched back in surprise, my reaction causing her to giggle. "I'm only teasing, god like father like son indeed, probably was undressing me with those eyes, which I can admit are nice, not many guys you see with Violet coloured eyes."

"Ya..thanks I get my eyes from my mom, well that and something else, course mom cried when we found out, guess it's because of her past she worried for me." Kuroka looked at me with curiosity.

"What do you mean? Your mom seemed nice, makes good tea too."

"Ya she does, but my aunt Asia makes the best soup for when you're sick.. but what I meant was this." Taking a deep breath Sighing as I let my wings out; one black like a devil, and the other with black feathers.

"Like my mom, I'm part fallen angel and the son of a reincarnated devil... mom worries that if this got out that the higher class devils would ridicule me, despite all that we have done to maintain peace..guess some people still don't agree.." Looking at her, her head tilted to the side, her neko ears twitching.

"So why show me? I mean I could go and tell everyone that your part fallen angel right now?" She said and I nodded.

"Ya you could but I bet if you did my family would shut you up before it spread to fast." Looking at her I smirk before laughing, Shiria laughing as well. "And besides you don't seem like that kinda person to use that sort of information to take pleasure in harming others. Shiria just smiled.

"Ya well, sometimes I am and sometimes I'm not, but that all depends on who that person is, and you Seno...You don't seem like the kind of devil to be rude to other's and using your power to harm humans, angels, or fallen angels." Looking at her I just smiled, Shiria once again putting her finger against her lip. "Of course I could be wrong and you're really a big bully who takes pleasure on toying with others, I mean we Nekomata are, especially with birds." Looking at her, I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Well kitty, if you think this bird is gonna be easy to catch, don't forget this bird is also a dragon."Both of us laughing, the door opening as Yada came outside only to gasp at the sight of my wings. "L..Lord Seno your wings..." She said startled, looking back at her I shrug putting my wings away. "You have black feathered wings as well... as wings of a devil."

"Ya from my mother's side..but let's not focus on that Yada, you can ask me questions another time, but for now let's go I wanna show you the school first, I asked my mom's friend who works there to give us special permission to be there when it's closed." Yada nodded, Shiria climbing off the railing as she stood beside Yada and me.

"I wanna come too, after all, Kuoh Academy is gonna be my school as well." Looking at Shiria surprised I just smile.

"Sure I don't see why not, besides the more the better right?" Both girls just nodded as we headed down the pathway and towards the school, along the way pointing out places that a lot of humans tend to gather to hang out or meet with friends to Yada. "And that's where you can get some great food, maybe after school, we can check it out, I bet you would love the burgers there," I said, Yada just nodded, however, Shiria just sighed with boredom.

"Come on Seno this is boring, can't we just fly to the school, I mean no one will see us." Looking around I noticed the streets were baren, not a human on them at all.

"Well... I guess we can but let's try not to be seen alright?" I said before releasing my wings and taking flight towards the school. After landing a block away from the school I led the girls to the gate, getting close I noticed a girl leaving the school her long blonde hair tied into pigtails wearing a short red sundress, as we approached she noticed us walking up to us and bowing.

"Hello, am I mistaken or are you Lord Seno of the house of Gremory." The girl asked me, when she stood up straight I noticed the two black hair clips in the shape of the Phenex family crest.

"Yes...and you're from the house of Phenex aren't you, I wasn't aware your family was in the area, are you here because of me getting into it with your Familys leader?" I asked her, Yada and Shiria looking at me with worry as I raised my left arm the Boosted Gear awakening.

"Oh your that boy, I heard from my uncle that some loudmouthed boy was being quite rude to him, honestly I'm glad you did that... Uncle Riser tends to be so high of himself, ever since he became the head of the Family." She said walking up touching the Boosted Gear. "Wow the fabled boosted gear, I watched the last owner's battles in the arena a million times, I was very entertained watching the battle royal he did with so many Peerages at once all by himself." Lowering my arm I look at her curious now myself.

"Oh you mean my dad, ya I saw that as well with Uncle Zechs, It was very educational to me, to see how he used this gear, but it's clear you know a lot about me, how about telling me your name.

"Oh, where are my manner's I'm Hiori, Hiori Phenex, my mother Ravel and I actually live in this town, course uncle Riser doesn't Like that we live in the human world and not in the underworld, but we like it here. Hiori said as she noticed Yada and Shiria behind me. "Oh hello, and who are you two?" She asked

"H..hello my name is Yada, Yada Grinsal, I'm a bishop in service to Lord Seno here."Yada said walking past me to bow to Hiori smiling."

"And I'm Shiria Toujou, I just tagged along since I will be going to this school, figured it would be nice to see the place before it's full of humans," Shiria said shrugging as I stepped past her.

"Well Lady Hiori, I guess we will be going to school together, now if you will excuse me I must head inside and show Yada and Shiria the school grounds," I said waving Hiori off and heading inside to show the girls the school.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Alright guys, I'm terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter, but due to some huge family matter; My mother passing away due to cancer I will be writing a lot slower, and it might be a while until another chapter I will be still writing as best and fast as I can to post. And as to the new readers I have been getting, welcome. And Enjoy.

* * *

"Alright ready for the first day at school Yada? And please..don't call me Lord Seno while we're there, I guess since my status it's a reflex and I can accept it when we're at home but not when we're at school alright?" I said as I buttoned up the white long sleeve shirt under the black blazer of the school's uniform, looking back at her blushing as I catch her pulling the skirt up over a pair of black lace panties.

"Yes sir I understand, but about the other's members of your peerage, do you plan on reincarnating humans?" Yada asked turning to face me wearing only her skirt and a bra. Looking over at her shrugging as I try to ignore her standing in just her bra as best I can.

"maybe, or maybe not I'm not sure yet exactly but right now we have to focus on school alright." I said before picking up my bag from the end of the bed before heading downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. As I got to the kitchen I smile watching my Aunt Rias and Asia laughing and enjoying the morning sun while making pancakes. "Morning everyone, smells good, I could smell those pancakes and bacon from my room, bet Yada is gonna flip trying the breakfast made from the sister of the Devil King". I said sitting down beside Kiba and Xenovia, once again Xenovia was breastfeeding their son, shrugging as I just dig in grabbing a piece of toast and taking a bite.

"Where is Yada anyway? Figure she would have come down with you." Rias said as she put a plate of pancakes on the table." I just shrugged taking another bite of toast.

"Ya well, she was still getting dressed when I was heading down here, she will probably be a few more minutes," I said turning to look towards Kiba. "I must ask, any ideas on what I should do about my own peerage, Yada asked me the same thing and I'm honestly not sure of what I should do," Kiba just shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That is all up to you with me, Xenovia, Asia, and your father we were all human. However your mother, Koneko, Irina and Rossweisse they weren't human and yet they too became devils so it's not just humans that can be made into devils." He said picking up the newspaper his brow furrowing. "Seems strange deaths are being reported in the news, but humans killing each other is nothing new... it's not something we need to worry about, just be careful Seno when you're out in town for a while hopefully the police catch whoever is doing this." Looking at my uncle I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry It's not like regular humans can do any serious harm to me, besides with the Boosted Gear I can defend myself."

"Seno you must know that there are some humans who do have Sacred Gears as well, so if this killer out there is using one, even you could be in danger, or even the whole Family so do try to be careful." Looking at Kiba I just nodded, it was clear whatever was happening was clearly on his mind.

"Alright, I will take your advice and keep on the lookout for anything, besides if whoever is doing this targets Yada, or anyone in my family I will make sure to protect everyone," I said and I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning my head to see my Aunt Irina and her daughter Sayuri. Sayuri was almost identical to her mother, the only difference between her and her mother was her short deep brown hair from dad.

"Always the brave boy aren't you dear Seno, maybe it's the dragon within you that drives you to that protection, just like your father," Irina said smiling her long twin pigtails cut slightly shorter then she normally has it. " Or maybe it's just genetic, but of course it's hard to tell since both you and Issei both have the dragon within you."

"It's nothing, besides Aunt Irina everyone here can protect themselves, specially Rias and Mother, if anyone tried to attack them out at night I'm positive they would be regretting that decision," I said as Yada entered the room wearing the school's uniform.

"Oh there you are Lord Seno, your Aunt Koneko was looking for you, so she sent me to find you." I looked at her curiously but I nodded.

"Alright, I will go see what she wants, why not eat some of this amazing food, and enjoy my family's cooking, trust me you will love it," I said as I stood up before stopping to turn to my aunt Irina. "By the way. I have been meaning to ask. Why were you called off to heaven? Is something wrong?" Irina just looked back at me smiling as always.

"Oh no, just a routine update, though I will admit they have been asking for them much more frequently, oh well, maybe I'm just imagining things. But go before Koneko gets mad, cause last time you kept her waiting remember what happened?" She said giggling, I just rolled my eyes before grabbing a piece of toast and heading to find my aunt. As I headed through the house looking for my Aunt Koneko before finding her in the library.

"Hey Koneko Yada said you were looking for me, what is it? I don't really have that long until I gotta head to school." Heading into the library Koneko was sitting at a table helping her daughter Yuko with some of her homework; Yuko's short white hair framed her face, bangs split in the middle, her Neko ears showing since she was comfortable with who she was.

"Hey Seno, yes I wanted to talk to you about Shiria, if she's anything like her mother was, well then she might be after the same thing." Koneko as she packed up Yuko's things in her bag before guiding her out of the room.

"Thanks for the help mom, and See you at school Seno, oh and Tell Yada to meet me in front of the school during lunch I wanna get to know my brothers Bishop," Yuko said as she headed for the front door. Watching her leave I shrug before turning to face Koneko curious of her advice.

"What do you mean? She seemed perfectly normal to me, and besides what exactly would she be after from me? The Boosted Gear? I mean I guess that's all I have."

"No Seno, you carry within you the genes of a dragon, and that's what her mother was after before, and if she's anything like her; she might be after the same thing, I just want you to be careful around her," Koneko said and I just looked at her surprised.

"Oh now I get it, don't worry I will keep an eye on her but I gotta go to school, I will see you after school," I said before heading downstairs. Meeting my family downstairs, Yada standing with them as well as Yuko.

"Oh and Seno, I went ahead and let the principal know who's coming so you have been given the go to use the old school building as your personal use," Rias said before handing me my bag.

"Thanks, that's the building you used right? I remember seeing it in the old photos of everyone with dad." I asked heading towards the door.

"Yes, also my brother said he found a few small buildings for the request you made him, he left some file on them in the old school building, so look at them when you get the chance." Nodding I hugged my aunt and the rest of my family before heading outside, heading towards school.

"Let's head to the office first, should probably go and talk to the principle if Aunt Rias talked to him, then he must be a devil like the rest of us; might as well Introduce ourselves to him," I said looking towards Yada, she just nodded as we walked through the streets. "Just remember Yada, apparently there's some killer roaming around, and Kiba thinks they might be using a Sacred Gear, if that's true then they might be even a threat to us, so be careful, only trust family as well as myself and anyone I say, got it?" I asked her as we headed down the road, the school building visible down the road.

"Of course Lord Seno, I will keep a good eye on you, and myself, after all as your bishop I must help my master," Yada said stopping to bow to me in the street, a few people looking at us with wonder and disgust.

"Yada thanks but please, I already told you not to call me Lord in public, besides bowing to me might give people the wrong impression," I said blushing as she stood up, her breasts bouncing a bit and I couldn't help but stare a little.

"I'm sorry Seno, I can't help myself, you are my master after all." She said just smiling and I just shook my head before heading down the road.

"I understand that but please do try, especially when we're in school I don't care as much when we're at home or at the old school building when we're alone but please in public or at school is a no," I said as we started to approach the school. "And remember don't let anyone know were devils, only the principle knows what we are, as well as Shiria, and Hiori."

"Of course Seno, I'm sure to keep quiet," Yada said as we reached the gates of the school, a lot of the kids looking at us, I just shrugged before heading into the main school building and heading towards the main office. After heading inside I helped register Yada as well as asking the secretary to talk to the principle for a moment, mentioning who my mother was she just nodded smiling, her thick-rimmed glasses framing her face well, fixing her hair around her ear her bangs parting on either side of her face.

"Oh so your Akeno's Son are you, yes I see you have her eyes, and Issei's hair." She said and I looked at her surprised. "You knew my parents?" I asked her curiously. Setting my bag down beside me as I leaned against the desk.

"Oh yes, we all went to school here, of course back then Issei wasn't exactly the man he was before, and he wasn't even as great a devil either." She said which caught me completely by surprise.

"Wait.. you know about that.. but how.." I looked at her, my hands clenching wondering how the women knew about my family being devils.

"Oh did Rias not tell you? My name is Sona Sitri, sister of the great devil king Leviathan, and a close friend to Rias and her house." Sona said as she looked at me and at Yada. "And who might this girl be."

"Oh well, since you know who I am I guess I should properly introduce Yada, she's my Bishop who used to work as a maid for my uncle SirZechs," I said gesturing towards Yada still filling out paperwork for school.

"Oh, I see, well Saji will definitely want to speak to you two, please go right inside," Sona said before gesturing towards a door, nodding me and Yada head inside to find a tall blonde male sitting in a large chair.

"Oh hello, you must be Seno correct, I can see a bit of Issei in that hair of yours, but you certainly have your mother's eyes and I can tell, her magical abilities as well, though I'm sure you can surpass her at her best with ease? The man said placing a stack of envelopes on his desk gesturing towards the two chairs in front of his desk. "My name is Saji, and I'm a devil as well, so no need to worry about keeping your secret here, most of the staff here are actually devils, since a lot of children of angels and fallen angels started to go to this school this year so of course a lot of the students here can use magic, but some of the students are still just humans, we do our best to keep students who can use magic and those who can't separate; just in case someone, of course, gets mad and things get out of hand." looking over a few of the files Saji looks over to Yada. "And you must be the one Rias mentioned, Yada correct? How is our devil king? I hope he is doing well, next time you see him tell him I'm grateful for the opportunity to run this school this year with students with both magic and without together, maybe by doing this, we can bring people together.

"Oh I will sir, as for Lord Zechs he's doing well I believe, haven't really seen him since leaving to the human world, I must say It's curious to hear that children of both angels and fallen angels all go to school together."

"Well you see dear since the three great powers ended all the fighting and started to understand one another It was easier to see how little different we are from one another. Sure both angels and fallen angels both try to guide humans toward God but with their own methods, as for us devils well, we do what we want." Saji said before looking up at the clock. "But you two should head to your homerooms, classes start soon oh and Seno, Miss Akeno asked me to remind you to not neglect your studies and focus more on the girls here, guess she doesn't want her son to act like his old man. Saji just laughed looking at me. "But I can tell just by looking at you, and Yada here, that you're exactly like Issei; I just hope that this world is ready for the new Red Dragon Emperor." Nodding and chuckling a little I headed out of Saji's office, the gem appearing on my hand and began to glow.

" _Well it seems that you won't have to hide who you are here Seno, so I must ask a question if you don't mind_," Ddraig said and I looked down at my hand, curious.

"Sure Ddraig ask away after all were partners right? If I can't answer your questions then were in trouble." I said laughing a little, Yada looking at us curiously as well giggling at my remark.

"_Well if your classes are full of angels or fallen angels, then is it possible to manifest the gear, let them know that you now possess the Boosted Gear, and maybe that might attract people who could fulfill your desires of a peerage_."

"Well while that does sound like a good idea, however Ddraig I'm not so sure that might be a good idea, we don't know them yet, and if I show off, might get the wrong impression of me... I don't exactly want to be the center of attention because of the Sacred Gear, and I certainly don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention either." I said before heading down the hall.

["Y_es indeed, that does make sense, but remember who you are Seno, as the son of Issei I'm sure some of them already know who you are._"]

'Not really, last few years I kept to myself, didn't really try to make friends so it was easier to not pretend to be human, but if this year is as different as it sounds then I don't really have to pretend.' Heading to Yada's homeroom first to help her find it before heading to mine, heading through the hall I noticed a lot of people looking at me, some with curiosity, others just a pacing glance as I walked by them. Heading into my class, I notice Hiori sitting in the back corner, deciding to go sit in front of her, I turn to face her.

"Hey, guess we got homeroom together least that means that this is a homeroom full of devils, angels and fallen angels right?" I asked her as I used my foot to push my bag under my chair.

"Ya, it looks like it, of course, if that's the case you must feel really popular." She remarked looking out the window

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well because your the Red Dragon Emperor, that Sacred Gear is one that could defeat both god and any of the devil kings with enough time, it's power is almost limitless, or least that's what the legends say about it." Hiori said turning her head to look at me before sighing and looking back out the window. Looking down at my hand I just sigh.

"So yea I have the Boosted Gear, but that doesn't define who I am," I said before turning back as the teacher came in, stunned I watch as Rossweisse, my Aunt Rias's Rook Came in wearing a tight deep red Suit.

"Hello and welcome to homeroom everyone, as you can guess from your fellow students around you, this is a magic based homeroom, now while we all here can use magic the principle has asked me to tell you, kids, that using your magic on school grounds is forbidden, the only exception to this is with a teacher present," She said looking around the class before spotting me, but continued to look around. "I can already tell a lot of you have been using your magic and that's good, while the fighting between the three great factions is no more, we do still have fights not to gain power, but to test ourselves, to see how far we have come as people," Rossweisse said before walking over to her desk. "Now before you all head off to your first-period class I want to address something first," Sitting on the edge of her desk she took a deep breath. "Many of you have most likely seen this in the newspapers but there seems to be a serial killer in town, while the authorities look into this I must ask you, kids, not to go out at night for your own protection, and please don't go looking for this person to be some kind of hero... we already lost one of those many years ago..." Her voice trembled a little at her own words because I knew who she was talking about.

["_Yes indeed partner, she is referring to Issei, even she misses him as much as everyone else in your family, but remember this; you, as the next head of the family must do your part to heal those wounds that he left behind, by reminding them that he wouldn't have wanted them to feel this pain_"] Ddraig said and I just nodded in agreement. ["Yes indeed, Seeing Rias and everyone in pain is the last thing I wanted for them."] another voice said, my heart stopped for a moment as this unknown voice rang through my ears. 'Wait who was that that wasn't Ddraig and I know I wasn't thinking those words, so who was that...and why did that voice sound so familiar.'

["_Well well, It seems that he also has taken root in the gear, It doesn't surprise me actually, he is your father after all, he probably wants to keep a eye on you_,"] Ddraig said and I clenched my hands at his words.

'Dad? dad's inside the Sacred Gear? How is that possible? I mean does that happen? When you die with the Boosted Gear you become part of it?' I asked myself shaking my head, but remembering what dad had said still lingering inside my head. 'If dad can reach me...maybe I can reach him..'


	11. Chapter 11

After listening to Rossweisse, my mind wondering wild after hearing dad's voice in my head, hearing from Ddraig that dad has passed into the Sacred Gear and is now inside it. 'Is it possible to talk to dad, can I see him... to talk to him, to ask him so many questions.' After grabbing my bag I head to my first class which was Science. As I headed towards class, I noticed Hiori is right behind me, following along, looking back I shrug as she walks up to me, fixing the hair out of her eyes.

"Seno, wasn't the Teacher your Aunt's Rook? I thought she looked familiar to me." Hiori said as she walked beside me and I just nodded.

"Ya she is, I wonder why she is teaching here, I mean she always talked about teaching Valkyrie magic in the underworld, so I wonder why she is teaching here." Heading into my science class I sit in the back and just set my bag down under my chair. Throughout the class I just keep thinking. 'Why is dad inside the Boosted Gear, is it because of Ddraig? Or is it because of the Boosted Gear itself or maybe it's both..' My mind raced throughout class. As class went on I look over and notice a girl with slate grey hair almost black looking over at me a few desks down, her face full of curiosity as well as fear, it was clear that this girl knew who I was; what I was. Turning towards her, she quickly looked down back at the work assigned to us and I just shrug before going back to focus on the paper. After science I sigh leaning back in my chair looking at my work before packing up and heading towards the gym.

As I entered the gym I could feel my whole body shiver and tense as I walked past many of the girls, but i relaxed ignoring the feeling throughout my whole body, it was clear that these girls were angels, the same as my Aunt Irina so I just relaxed and went to set my bag against the far left wall. Setting it down I noticed both Yada as well as the girl with the Grey hair from my science class.

"Oh hello Lord Seno, It seems we have gym together, she said approaching me,"

"Yes we do, but please remember I told you not to call me Lord in public." I said and she just nodded.

"I'm sorry but seeing as this class is full of angels and fallen angels I figured it would be alright." Yada said stretching before leaning against the wall beside me, As the class filled up the principle walked in and clapped his hands.

"Everyone attention please, I'm sorry to inform you that your usual P.E teacher was killed last night, as I'm sure you're all aware of this in the news, so I have asked two local knights to come teach this class instead, your normal Gym class is being changed into something of more of a...combat class, while you will still be graded on your efforts and how much you all improve I want to make it clear that this is to train all of you to be able to properly defend yourself if the need arises, so please allow me to welcome Kiba and Xenovia Yuto." Saji said turning as both my aunt and uncle walked through the door, surprised I look towards them, my uncle wearing the school uniform as well, it was clear it was something he was comfortable fighting in, my Aunt on the other hand was wearing her old holy sword uniform, from the old photos of her when she was younger.

"Hello everyone and welcome, I'm Kiba Yuto, my wife and I are your teachers in this class, as well, our friend will teach you all the next few weeks how to properly use your magic." Kiba said looking towards me, " I think it's time we test some students of their combat ability, don't you agree Xenovia?"

"Yes I do as well, how about Seno first?" Xenovia said as she held up her hand and began chanting, the Gremory family crest forming at her palm as she begins to pull a sword from the crest, the blade a long deep blue that matches her hair, the blade growing wider near the tip, almost looking like a large blue steak knife, the back end of the blade covered in gold trim. "Ready Seno? I want you to face me and Durondal here, and Seno I promise that this won't be like training with Kiba," She said, a lot of the other students muttering, as it was clear to them that I knew the two teachers, the sight of the family Crest made it clear that the two knights who were our teacher's were my family's knights.

"Sure, but I hope You don't disappoint me either, teach," I smile as I walk over and stand in the center of the gym raising my right hand I smile. "Ready Ddraig, let's show everyone who we truly are." I said as the Boosted Gear manifested, gasps heard throughout the class as It was clear to them what the Sacred Gear was, as well as who I was.

"Well Seno, ready to see how powerful your aunt is? Or is using the Boosted Gear your attempt to try and match mine?" Xenovia said a smirk on her face as she gripped Durondal, her stance that of a experienced fighter.

"_Boost_" Echoed throughout the gym as I raised my hand smiling. "Well we will find out won't we Teach, after all I never trained with you back at home, only with Kiba." I smiled as I raised my hands, my devil wings extending as I took off into the air, choosing not to reveal my fallen angel wing, turning my body to flip upside down using my feet to push off the roof and fly towards Xenovia.

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean your aunt hasn't been training herself." Xenovia smiled, her own wings expanding before launching up to clash with me, her blade rising upward, however she stops half way and instead uses the handle end of her sword to jab me in the stomach causing me to wince but I kept my hand moving punching her back in the gut.

"Very good Seno, but remember, always keep your eye on your opponent," Xenovia said as she took hold of my shoulder as she threw my body hard against the wall flying towards me blade in hand it was clear she was planning on cutting me this time. Ducking under the blade I watch as her sword cuts deep into the wall. "Easy Xenovia, we don't want to kill the students, and besides you know Akeno will be very mad if we harm him." Kiba said and I just chuckled.

"_Boost_" Looking at her grab hold of the blade with the Boosted Gear, the burn of the holy sword on my hand hurt but I kept my focus on her." It's fine Kiba, besides you can see the fire in his eyes, he doesn't want me to go easy on him." Xenovia said and I just nodded before landing on the ground looking towards Yada and I smile before looking towards Xenovia.

"Always come at me hard teach, after all If this was a actual battle I know you wouldn't hold back and I don't want any special treatment because we're family." I said as I looked towards the Boosted Gear. "And another thing, this gear.. this power is mine and I will use it to protect those close to me." I said raising the gear up as I close my eyes.

"_Boost, Boost, Boost" _The gear suddenly erupted in power, my whole body shaking as suddenly Kiba was beside me his hand pushing the Boosted Gear down.

"Easy Seno, if you keep boosting at this rate you might awaken more power then your body could handle, I think that's enough of a demonstration, don't you agree,after all look around the gym." Kiba said and I looked around, the deep cut in the wall, as well I noticed I had bent one of the beams on the roof when I leapt off it towards my Aunt.

"Oh I guess we got a little carried away didn't we." I said laughing as the Gear Faded away as well as the boosted power, feeling the Gear having boosted my power almost 5 times more then normal It was clear I was handling the growing power more and more each time I trained at home.

"Now I want all of you to break off into pairs and do some basic sparing, and please do try to be a bit more careful then these two." Kiba said laughing and I sat down against the wall breathing deeply, as I watched the other students breaking off into pairs and fighting each other, wings of both white and black all over, students flying. As I said and relaxed I looked down at my hand the Gear Manifesting again.

_"Well I'm impressed Seno, 5 boosts is your record, soon your emotions will allow you to achieve a new level of power." _Ddraig said and i leaned my head back.

"Yes Indeed I know what you mean, as I fought with my aunt I could feel my body getting close to a new level of power, to awaken more power within the gear, but I still feel like there's more to it, like it needs some sort of trigger, to awaken the next level... uncle Kiba mentioned that dad did it when...when Aunt Asia died before his eyes..his anger is what awoke the new power, I don't want that to be my trigger as well... to see someone hurt..or die before me..." As I sat there talking with Ddraig I watch Yada doing her best to fight with the girl with Grey hair from Science, it was clear Yada had zero combat ability, while the other had plenty as she easily dodged and countered every strike Yada threw at her, my hand clenching as I watched her being struck from head to toe with the wooden sword.

"_Yes, it's clear protecting her is your desire Seno, I can see it in your heart, already you worry for your bishop don't you."_ Ddraig said and i just sighed, having him see what I see, to feel what I feel really did come in handy.

"Ya I do, I think after school I should train her, teach her enough to get out of terrible situations just in case," I said as Kiba walked over and sat beside me.

"I was very impressed Seno, seems our training in the underworld really did help you, much more then I expected, after all even I couldn't handle some of Xenovia's sneakier attacks when we were your age back then." He said and i just shrugged as the Boosted Gear disappeared.

"Ya well that was along time ago uncle, your much better now and besides, all this combat training with you and mom and aunt Xenovia feels silly, I know that someday I will be participating in Raiting Games, but I'm not even ready for that, so why train to fight?" I said looking at him. "Also, why did you and Xenovia agree to be teacher's and who exactly is suppose to be this other teacher who is gonna show us how to properly use magic," Sitting there I realized it as I said it, "Wait, it's not mom is it?" I said and Kiba just chuckled. "Oh come on seriously, having just revealed that we're all family is bad enough, but to have mom come be a teacher as well, that's just embarrassing."

"Well Seno, Saji trusts us, after all we did to protect this town, he knows we're some of the most experienced devils in this town so he asked us, and besides we love this school how could we refuse," He said and i looked back at Yada, who was now covered in small bruises and I clench my hand standing up, Kiba watching me. "Seno don't do anything foolish alright," he said and I just nodded before walking over towards Yada and the girl placing my hand on Yada's shoulder.

"That's enough Yada, go rest, as your King It's a order." I said, choosing this time to use my title as a means of authority and she just nodded and walked over to my uncle, looking back towards the girl i clench my hand. "We're only training, you went to far with her." As I said this the boosted Gear appeared. "And yet it looked like you used her almost like a training dummy, and that I will not allow."

The girl just looked at me, her eyes once again full of curiosity as it was back in Science. "Well maybe she shouldn't try to prove that she can fight when it's clear she can't," She said raising the wooden sword. "Or does the Red Dragon Emperor want to fight instead I'm sure to test his abilities." Looking at her I smirked Raising my hands as I took a quick left jab with the gear, choosing not to boost against her. The girl easily dodged the jab stepping back before striking down on the gear with the wooden blade before trying to jab her elbow into my chest, easily connecting causing me to step back a bit.

"Well seems I can tell why my bishop had difficulty with you," I said as I took hold of her elbow throwing a hard right hook again, striking the side of her waist, my hand twisting to try and cause some more damage, as the fight continued, it was clear to me that this girl has been training with swords a long time, looking around I notice a lot of the other groups have stopped to watch me and this girl sparing.

"Seems we've drawn a crowd, so let's kick thing up, Ddraig, let's kick things up." I said clenching my hand, the Green Gem glowing brighter then before. "_Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost"_ Echoed through the room as I charge towards the Girl before jumping over her and grabbing her shoulder, using my strength to throw her hard against the wall, however after being thrown the girl uses the momentum of being thrown to land on her feet against the wall and launching back towards me the wooden sword striking me square in the chest.

"_Boost, Boost, Boost"_ As i try to get hold of the girl, I found it very difficult as she kept ducking and dodging my strikes. "Ddraig we need to focus, this girl isn't normal, let's give it everything we got, don't you agree?" I said looking down at the gear. "_Indeed partner, but to kick things up don't hold back, and I don't mean your strength, you will never get better if you keep it a secret."_ Ddraig said, looking up surprised at his words, the conversation with Ddraig distracting me as the girl hit's me hard in the head with the sword.

"Ddraig, I think your right, let's show everyone here, what we can do." I said releasing my wings, one devil wing, the other the wing of a Fallen angel, gasps heard throughout the whole gym. "_Explosion," _Was heard as the Boosted Gear Glows a deep Crimson, the small gauntlet soon envelops my whole hand as a glove, travelling up my arm up to my elbow. "_Let's show everyone what we can do partner, never hold back, even if she is a girl._ Ddraig said, nodding I could feel the new power from the Boosted Gears evolution, charging at her I easily jump over the sword as she tried to strike at my leg, striking her hard in the chest, the increase in power causing the girl to be sent flying hard into the wall.

"That's enough Seno, I think this fight is over, you went overboard." Someone said and I turn to see both my Aunt and Uncle walking over to me. I look down at the Boosted Gear, my hand shaking, it felt like the new power was another level of the Dragon within trying to weaken my will, it was clear that I now have to train to tame this new level of power. I walk over to the girl, who now sat against the wall, holding out my hand I look down at her. "I'm sorry I guess I went way overboard."

"Ya, you did, Seno was it? But I must say that power is the real deal," She said standing up, holding my hand for support, as she stood I noticed blood running down her forehead.

"Your bleeding, I'm sorry."

"This is nothing, but I have to ask Seno, who trained you? I mean to fight like that?" She said and i just shrug.

"My aunt and uncle over there taunt me basic fighting really, but it was my other aunt Koneko who taught me hand to hand combat, of course this gear also came with its own way of teaching me, so with all these forms of training, you could say I have quite a lot of experience... but to my family what I have experienced is nothing compared to them." I said and I look at her, "By the way, what's your name? Since you know mine, it's only fair that I know yours.

"Fuha, Fuha Debrium, and your Seno Gremory right? The head of the Gremory Family's son right?" Fuha asked and I shook my head,

"No not exactly, actually my mother isn't Rias but Akeno Himejima, I took my aunt's name after she named me the next head of the Gremory family...and..as a way to follow my dad's footsteps." I said looking down at my hand, "not only do I follow dad's footsteps..but I also carry his boosted Gear..my Boosted Gear, and a lot of people probably see dad in me..well they're not wrong.. I'm a lot like my father,"

As me and Fuha talked, I looked at her, more closely this time, her slim figure was clear to the training she has done, however as I looked at her I also noticed something, "Fuha, if you don't mind me asking, most of the other students I can feel a lot of magical power from them, but from you... I feel nothing how is that possible?"

"Oh, that's because I'm human, I'm not a devil or a angel, I'm allowed in this class because I saw something I shouldn't have I guess, so when the principle found out they pulled me into the office and explained the situation I was in, but I'm no snitch I won't reveal this secret to anyone, that devils, or angels," Fuha said, her eyes looking over at me, "Or even dragons exist and are walking among us normal humans, honestly this is so fascinating to me, to think that I get to go to school with powerful magical beings, I love it, my whole life I have trained with a sword, not for defence...but as a way to well... hone myself." Her face was flush with red as she looked down at the gym floor, "You know how Samurai way back then wound train not stop to hone not only their bodies but their minds as well, and were excellent when it came to being generals or tacticians, well I wanted that to be smart and to be able to do well in school..maybe join the military when I'm older but now that I found out so many powerful beings are in my school..well.. I kinda wanna train harder to not be weak around them, to show a human can fight a devil," Again Fuha looked up at me, her face still flush with embarrassment. " Or even a dragon, and not be crushed."

As me and Fuha talked more about devils and about my heritage, the green Gem on the gear appeared on the back of my hand. "_ Hey, Partner, I feel someone..someone is approaching..._," Ddraig said and i looked up just in time to see the gym doors open, a large man with long red hair wearing a suit coming in, my aunt and uncle surprised immediately kneeling down on one leg as well as a a lot of the students, Fuha looked over surprised at their reactions and I look over at him and I smile standing up.

"Hello Uncle Zechs what are you doing here?" I said and he looked over at me, Fuha stood up looking at him.

"Who is this guy Seno?" She asked her hand holding the wooden sword gripped tighter."

"That's my uncle SirZechs, he also known as Lucifer king of the devils," I said her face shocked.

"Wait, Lucifer is your uncle?" She said and I just nodded. Before walking over to him.

"Hi uncle Zechs, why are you here?" I asked standing beside him, noticing Grayfia was with him. "Oh hi Grayfia, how are you today?"

Grayfia smiled at me before bowing, "I'm fine lord Seno, I hope Yada is serving you well as well as the rest of your family," I nodded looking over at Yada using her healing magic to help Fuha's bloody head.

"She's doing well, course I didn't know that class would be like this, so I think some combat training with my mother and Rias will help after school." I said looking back towards my uncle. " Oh by the way uncle, I awakened the next level of the boosted gear, seems that hiding my fallen angel heritage, the side of me I didn't want many to know was holding back my own power...accepting it allowed the boosted gear's next level of power to awaken.. I guess that was my trigger..unlike dad's who was pure anger towards someone for killing Asia." I said as I activated the Boosted Gear, the new arm Gauntlet felt heavy on my mind. "And it seems this new level of power is trying to eat away at my will, to overwhelm me with the power of the dragon..it seems I have to learn to control this new power as i did before."

"That, you call that power," Someone said, turning I saw a kid with Deep Black hair, with silver mixed in walking over looking at the Boosted Gear, "That think is nothing, compared to the power I have." He said before revealing a pair of white wings, upon seeing the wings I felt like my whole body shook at the sight of them.

"And what power is that Compared to this." I asked raising the Boosted Gear up.

"_Careful partner, that kid is the new White Dragon Emperor, the same power that killed Issei." _Ddraig said, my eyes going wide at the news.

"So...this Dragon took dad from my family.." I said, looking down clenching my fist before looking up at him, anger in my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I'm sure a few of my readers know I have lost a family member and it's taken its toll on me, but I will keep writing as best I can.

* * *

Staring at the boy, my hand clenched as the Gem on the Gear starts to glow,  
"Careful Seno, let your emotions consume you and the dragon within will consume your will and you will lose yourself." Ddraig said, my mind full of anger "Boost, Boost, Boost" echoed through the room, looking at the young man, my eyes not losing focus, until I felt a hand touch the Boosted Gear, looking over I see Yada, her face full of worry and fear, it was evident in her eyes.

"Lord Seno, please calm down," She said, looking at her It was clear on the look of her face that I was scaring her, looking back at the kid and then back at her multiple times, my anger raging before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to slow my heart rate, but all I could see was anger in my eyes, taking a step towards the kid, Yada pulling on my hand.

"You want to hit me, and I understand how you feel..."

"No you don't, the White Dragon took everything from my family, took my father away from many who love him... from my little sister's who barely got to know him.." my hand raised ready to punch him.

" Boost, Boost Boost, Boost" The gear Screamed as I readied to punch him with all the power I had.

"Do it then, as I said before Seno, I understand you're angry, not towards me personally but to what the previous white dragon did to your family... Albion told me about him when we saw your gear fighting with the knights, he told me how his last host plotted such horrible things and almost plunged our worlds into total destruction all over some desire to kill Great Red... but I will say this one more time, I don't blame you for your anger, if I was in your shoes I would be angry as well." the kid said bowing his head to me causing me to flinch reacting to his words, lowering my hand it was clear that this kid was serious about being sorry.

" you think your apologies for the matter to me? For all, I care I should pound you into the ground." I said grabbing hold of the boys' shirt collar lifting him into the air the Boosted Gear raised ready to punch him. "You think I won't punch you? Maybe I should let the Dragon take control, let it fuel my anger and hopefully I will kill you." I said, ready to punch him until suddenly I was on my stomach pinned to the ground by my aunt and uncle, their blades against my skin.

"Seno don't you let your anger control you and you might trigger it... following exactly as your father did..." Xenovia said, her voice trailing off as I struggled under them.

"Let me up, this kid must pay for what the white dragon did to dad."

"Don't you think we know that Seno, but think calmly, he said he was sorry for what Vali did to Issei, and I can tell he's serious about that, he isn't Vali and he clearly doesn't like what he did," Kiba said looking up at the boy. "What is your name anyway?"

The kid fixed his shirt looking at Kiba. "My name is Targon, I am human, however, my goal shall show everyone my power," Tagon said looking over at SirZechs.

"And what goal is that, if I may ask?"

"to take the title of devil king for myself, I shall become the first human to obtain the title of Devil King," Targon said looking down at me. "As well while I do not wish to follow the tradition of these dragons Seno, I do however wish to fight with you, not as enemies per se..but as someone who can push my power to the utmost limits of my body.

"A Devil king human...that I must say is interesting, but Targon I will tell you this, a human can't obtain this title not because of what you are because the underworld's air is toxic to those not of a magical being, even if you are the White Dragon it's not enough...however if you were to be turned into a devil...like say..as a king.."

"wait what do you mean a King? What are you talking about?" Targon said turning to look at SirZechs, Kiba and Xenovia letting me stand back up after making sure I was calmed down, the Boosted Gear gone.

"what I mean is what if you made into a king, just like Seno, lead a peerage of your own and maybe one day settle it all with him in a Rating game," SirZechs said, causing Kiba, Xenovia and myself to gasp, Targon just smirked at his words.

"Hmm that Devil king is my kinda idea, I agree."

"Good, now Grayfia, take Targon back home to the monument as well get him some evil pieces for himself," SirZechs said, Grayfia just bowed before walking over to Targon, the two of them disappearing into a magic circle.

"Uncle, what are you thinking, making him a king like me, isn't that dangerous, he could easily use the king's power as well as his sacred gear to cause major damage.. as the White Dragon did before," I said walking over to him.

"No Seno, I think he is serious about his goal and if this means avoiding a fight between you two, until the time is right, then it's a small price, but Seno since I'm here I figure I would let you know there is more than just the files on a few buildings I found for you, but It's for your eyes only," he said before raising his hand. "But I must return to the underworld, however before I do that I think I will go see your family Seno for a few hours and maybe enjoy your mother's tea." He said before turning and heading out of the gym as the bell rang for lunch. Turning around I saw both Yada and Fuha walking towards me.

"Is everything alright Seno? It seems you were going to kill that boy." Yada said Fuha nodding in agreement, the look on their faces were clear worry and fear.

"Ya I'm fine, think I'm gonna skip lunch and go check out the files my uncle left me in my aunts old club room, maybe see if she left any of her notes there, maybe there's something there that can help me." heading towards the door, I felt someone touch my shoulder, turning I see Fuha.

"Seno, can I join you? I have a question I wanna ask about what I overheard your uncle say, something about evil pieces, a king and all that, do you mind?" she asked. I just shrugged, looking at Yada,

"did you want to come along as well Yada? I don't mind if you two accompany me." I said, Yada just nodded as I headed off to the old school building hidden behind the school building. The moss-covered walls show clear evidence of the age and how long it's been since it was used. Once inside Yada, Fuha, and I went through the halls until coming across a large double door, as we approached the Gremory family crest appeared across the door in a magic circle.

"What is this?" Fuha said approaching the magic ward, her hand raised before I pushed it down.

"Better not to touch it, it's a magic ward to keep people not from the Gremory family, or those they see as friends or allies from entering," I said raising my hand, the family crest on my hand causing the magic ward to shrink and shatter. Entering the room it was covered in dust, the two couches covered in plastic, the desk at the back of the room covered in dust as well as files scattered all over the desk, in the back corner was a bookcase a small grey statue of my aunt Rias sat on the top shelf.

"wow, it's so dusty in here," Yada said, picking up a cloth as she started to clean the dust off the bookshelf and desk. Heading in Fuha pulled the plastic off one of the couches sitting down while I went and sat at the desk picking up the files looking through them.

"It seems my uncle found a lot of abandoned buildings I can use around the house, but this one is closer to the school." I said looking down at another file, "oh man I don't know which one to use.." leaning back in the chair I said looking up at Fuha. "Oh and what exactly did you want to know about the evil pieces?"

"Oh right, I was curious what it was exactly, I remember Yada calling you lord and you called yourself her master, and I'm just curious about what that meant," Fuha said getting up walking over and sitting on the edge of the desk, looking at her again I didn't realize how she looked, the last time I had anger in my eyes for how she was treating Yada. Her long slender legs hidden under the knee-high stockings.

"Oh that, well I was made a king which is also known as a high ranking devil and I have what is called a Peerage, which is made of what we call evil pieces." Looking down I raised my hand a magic circle appearing summoning the small wooden box containing my evil pieces before handing it to her. "a peerage is kinda like a chess board, each piece of represented, Yada is one of my bishops, of course she's the only one in my Peerage right now." As I explained everything to Fuha I watched her open the box picking up a knight piece examining it.

"Wow these pieces are glowing red, why is that." I shrugged looking at her.

"Honest I don't know, they started to glow once I became a king, my uncle thinks it's tied to me being the Red Dragon Emperor, course we don't know why," I said as she set the piece down.

"Well...if you need more evil pieces..make me one of them," Fuha said and I just looked at her stunned.

"Wait you want to be made into a devil? Why?" I said picking up the knight piece rolling it around in my fingers.

"Well as I said I want to train, to be as strong as I can as a samurai, and if I join you I feel like I can reach that goal," Fuha said and I looked at her, it was clear on her face her mind was made up.

"Alright. I will make you my knight, Yada can you please leave us for a moment." I said standing up, Yada bowed to us both before leaving the room, walking around the desk I walk over to the other side of the desk. Fuha following behind me as we walked over to the center of the room, creating a large magic circle I look at her, "Stand in the center would you please." I said Fuha nodded walking over and standing

in the center looking at me as I placed the knight piece in her cleavage, her face red watching me.

" Fuha Debrium, as the next head of the Gremory family, as well as the Red Dragon Emperor, I shall awaken the magic of the Gremory family within you, for you shall be reborn as a knight of the house of Gremory, as a knight of the Red Dragon Emperor, now Rise, Rise as my knight Fuha, and together we will see how powerful we can become together." I sad, the magic circle, as well as the knight piece, glowed, the piece sinking into her skin, merging with her body as it welled up with magic power the magic circle slowly faded away. Standing up Fuha looked at her hand, opening and closing it.

"I feel incredible...so this is devil power...no..the power of your knight.." Looking at me Fuha smiled. "Well Seno, I guess as to your knight you can call me your blade, I shall fight for you, and defend Yada as well." Looking at her I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Then draw your blade Fuha, summon your new sword the blade of a knight from the house of Gremory." Fuha nodded, her eyes closed as the Gremory crest formed in her hand however another formed in her other hand, a Deep Green crest also of the Gremory family, in her right hand formed a small Combat knife, the blade serrated along the bottom of the blade, the rest sharp to a point, the spine of the knife had small gaps in it, like teeth while in her other hand formed a small handgun, the shape that of a small USP. 45, the trim of the gun a deep glowing red Crimson the same as the evil piece.

"Wow, so that is your blade..but what's with the gun?" I said looked at her holding out my hand, inspecting the gun another magic circle appeared beside me Azazel appearing out of the circle as he approached.

"That dear Seno was Gunsmith, seems that is her Sacred Gear, almost like your uncle's Sword Birth, she can form magical firearms but it seems hers forms handguns, but I'm sure with time she could make other weapons." inspecting the gun he smiled. "the more interesting thing is her dagger, I have never seen a knight wielding a dagger before, must be because of this Sacred Gear of hers that her blade as your knight Seno is that of a dagger..hmm perhaps the two could be used..." Azazel muttered to himself clearly deep in thought. Looking over at Fuha I just shrug..

"Ignore him.. Azazel is kinda a weird guy, but he helped my dad and family a lot, just do your best for the Gremory family and you will be fine, course as it's custom for the Gremory family, I would like you to move in with my family, we can have your stuff magically transported to my house and I'm sure my mom can find a room for you at the house, there's plenty of empty rooms..you will see that when school is done."

Fuha just looked over at me surprised by my words. "Wait, what you want me to move in with you and your family?" She looked at me as I just nodded. "Alright, If that's what you want I guess." She said resting against the arm of one of the sofas.

"Yes, also after school I would like you to train to use your new weapons with my uncle, his Sacred Gear is a lot like yours, it might be a good way to see how he uses his to help teach you to to use yours." Nodding Fuha looked at me looking down at the dagger before it fades away. Going and opening the door I gesture Yada back in, "Yada, when we get home do show Fuha around alright? And make sure she knows where the training room is. Also I would like you to train with my mother also, during gym it was clear that you don't have a lot of combat experience, however if we're to participate in Rating Games someday I don't want anyone to be left behind and a burden to the others, so I would like you to train in combat magic as well as defensive barriers from my aunt, she was known for having talent with powerful defensive magic and maybe you could learn a few things from them."

"Oh, of course, Seno, I will do my best as your Bishop." Yada said bowing to me, I return to the desk picking up one of the files, as I open it a small red card falls out landing on the desk, inscribed on the front in green letters was the name 'Seno Himejima' on it.

"What is this?" I said picking it up I open it, once open a magical figure appears, the young man with his messy brown hair stood there, a simple short trimmed Goatee as he stood there, wearing a red Tank top and blue jeans, the Boosted Gear on his arm.

"Seno, If you're seeing this then SirZechs has delivered this note to you, my son I'm sorry for passing on this Sacred Gear onto you without warning, I know Rias and Akeno probably told you it's because you are my last son and that is why, but that's not true, you see It's because when you were born we could tell your magic was a lot like mine, and it's because of that I asked Ddraig to watch over you and help protect my family." Looking at the image of my father I smiled, the Green Gem on my hand glowing.

"Yes, I remember this, he asked me to keep this from you until you were old enough, you see Seno your father wanted to protect the women he loved as well as his children, he knew I grew quite fond of the girls and your brother's and sister's as they grew up, and when you were born Issei and I talked and agreed that you would be the next to possess this power." Looking at the Gem, I teared up a little nodding.

"well I'm glad dad did, and I thank you as well Ddraig for what you have done for my family, now I'm more pumped on carrying on dad's legacy and forging one of my own, and thanks again Ddraig, now, let's really make dad proud and prove that Riser wrong and run an incredible maid cafe." looking down at the card as magical projection of my father began to talk as if he was talking to my mother and aunts, closing the card I lean back in the chair picking up the file of buildings again.


End file.
